Halo Dominon War
by Ben Griggs
Summary: Sequal to Star Trek Combat Evolved, this time the UNSC and Covenant assist the Federation in their fight against the Dominion. Complete! Please Review. See profile for legal stuff
1. Chapter 1 Old Friends, New Allies

Chapter 1- Old Friends, New Allies

**SPACE STATION DEEP SPACE NINE**

DS9 is under siege. No reinforcements are available and Federation citizens are being evacutated under fire from a Dominion fleet. Benjamin Sisko stood in front of a Bajoran temple on the station addressing the Bajoran people. "I want you to know that while we were keeping the Dominion occupied, a Starfleet-Klingon taskforce penetrated Dominion space and destroyed the shipyards at Toras III. Our sacrifice bought them the time they needed. I say this to every Bajoran not only as the Emisary of your Prophets, but as a Starfleet officer, I will return. Sisko to Defiant…one to beam up."

**U.S.S. ENTERPRISE-E**

Captian's log stardate 54588.2: It's been two years since we successfully delt with the Prophet of Truth and the Halos. But Starfleet is now in a major conflict of its own now and we are losing badly.

Picard sat in his ready room reading report after report of grevious losses among the fleet, but not so grevious among ground troops. The situation reminded him of the Human-Covenant war that Starfleet had helped end. In space Starfleet has been defeated several times, on the ground however is a different story thanks to the instructors the UNSC provided after their war. So far Starfleet has refrained from asking them for assistance. Suddenly the comm pinged. "Captain, you have an Alpha priority communication from Starfleet Command." Said Riker. "Acknowledged." His screen popped up and Admiral Janeway appeared on the screen. "Admiral Janeway how good to see you again."

"_Jean-Luc, how would you like a trip to Earth?"_

"Ours or the UNSC's?"

"_The UNSC's, although we are in desprate need of ships more than troops I believe we can add their's and the Covenant's firepower to ours."_

"Understood."

"_Hurry Jean-Luc, we're losing space and ground every day."_

"I will." She signed off. "Picard to bridge, helmsman set a course for Earth, maximun warp when we get there take us straight through the rift."

"_Aye sir."_

A day later the Enterprise arrived in orbit above earth. Without stopping the starship hurled into the rift. Picard stood on the bridge. "Hail Cairo Station." He said.

"Channel open sir."

"_Captain Picard, a pleasure to see you again."_ Said Lord Hood

"Pleasures all mine Lord Hood; however we're not here on a vacation. Would you mind if I beamed over?"

"_Not at all."_

"Very well I'll be over in a moment." the channel closed "Number One you have the bridge."

Picard beamed into the control room of Cairo station. He looked around at the faces of the crewmen and was surprised that they had not stared at him when he beamed in. Lord Hood stood behind him. "Two years of working with transporters, we got used to them real quick."

"Lord Hood, may we talk in private?"

"Of course, follow me."

Lord Hood led him to a small conference room where they both sat down. "Now Captian what can I do for you?"

"You are aware that we are in the midst of our own major conflict."

"Yes."

Picard explained the situation to Lord Hood and explained that Starfleet needed ships more than they needed troops.

"I have been authorized by Starfleet to formally ask for the assistance of the UNSC and the Covenant." He concluded

"Of course, we'll provide whatever assistence we can and I'm sure the Arbiter will gladly lend any assistence he can."

"Thank you Lord Hood, if you would assemble your fleet as fast as possible along with the Arbiter. We are losing space every day."

"Of course, I'll contact the Arbiter when you leave."

"Thank you. Picard to Enterprise, one to beam up."

Picard dissappeared in blue light.

Lord Hood walked out onto the bridge of the Cairo. "Get me the Arbiter and Fleet Admrial Harper online."

"Channels open sir."

The Arbiter and Fleet Commander appeared on screen. "Gentlemen, thank you for responding so quickly, we're in a bit of a hurry here so I'll be brief. The Federation is in the middle of a war that they are losing and from what I've heard it's almost the exact same situation we were in a few years ago ourselves. They've asked for our assistance in this war. Arbiter, how soon can you have a fleet ready?"

"_The 2nd fleet can be at Earth by the end of the day."_ He responded.

"Good, Admiral Harper I want you to get a small taskforce together as soon as possible."

"_Yes sir."_

"Hurry gentlemen, time is of the essence. Lord Hood out."

**ELITE COMMAND SHIP**

The Arbiter turned to his assistant, "Get me the 2nd Fleetmaster online."

"Channel open sir."

"Fleetmaster, get your fleet to Earth as soon as possible, Lord Hood will fill you in on the details, sufice it to say we're going back to war."

He then turned to his helmsman "Take us to Reach, best speed."

"Yes, Arbiter."

**U.S.S. ENTERPRISE-E IN ORBIT OF EARTH (UNSC)**

Picard sat in his chair on the bridge; they were preparing to head back to their own earth when the sensor operator yelled, "Sir, a squadron of Dominion attack ships is coming out of the rift!"

"Red Alert, shields up. Standby weapons contact Cairo station and tell them we need reinforcements."

"I can't get through to them sir. The enemy ships are jamming our communications."

"Sir, new contacts, looks like a small Covenant Fleet coming out of slipspace."

"Open fire on the lead Dominion ships as soon as we're in range. Geordi try to reestablish communication with Cario station and that Fleet."

"Aye sir."

The Enterprise wove through the small Dominion fleet like a wolf among sheep. Phasers and torpedoes rang out destroying or disabling several Dominion ships. Suddenly a flurry of plasma torpedoes impacted the Dominion ships. Several melted through the hulls of the fighters.

Just as fast as they appeared, the squadron of Dominion fighters dissapeared in flame.

"Sir, the Elite Fleet is hailing us."

"_Captain Picard, this is Fleetmaster Natomee of the 2nd Fleet."_

"Thank you for your assistence, if you would't mind accompanying us through the rift, Earth may be under attack if Dominion ships are here."

"_Of course, we will burn their ships into nothing."_

The Enterprise-E went back through the rift to find an embattled fleet of Federation starships fighting not only Carrdassians and Jem'Hadar but Breen as well. "Enterprise to Covenant Fleet, concentrate your fire on the nearest enemy ships."

"_Acknowleged, all cruisers fire at will, burn their mongrel hides and launch all fighters."_

The Covenant fleet split into elements each going after one ship at a time. Jem'Hadar fighters vaporized after being hit simultaneaously with several plasma torpedoes. Sereph fighters were launched which added even more firpower to the fleet. Then the rift flucuated again a fleet of twenty UNSC vessels appeared. _"This is Fleet Admiral Harper, we are engaging the enemy."_

Picard contacted him knowing his ships were more manuverable. "Admiral, concentrate on the Breen ships."

"_Acknowleged, all ships launch fighters, lock all Archer missiles on as many Breen ships as you can."_

"_Targets locked sir."_

"_FIRE!"_

Hundreds of Archer missles streaked through space, impacting several Breen ships. Only a few were needed to penetrate the shields (Archer missiles had been improved with anti-matter warheads thanks to Starfleet, however the UNSC has yet to come up with a name for them.)

"Sir, Archer pods are expended."

"Fine, send our fighters after the remaining ships. Our MAC guns wouldn't do much here there are too many ships between us and a target and the other ships are too fast."

Suddenly five massive Jem'Hadar Cruisers dropped out of warp, and engaged the fleet.

Harper turned to his weapons officer "Forget what I just said, all ships lock your MAC guns onto the closest Jem'Hadar Cruiser and fire when ready. All Starfleet ships, we're preparing to fire our MAC guns at the Cruisers, clear the area."

"Sir, the fleet reports MAC gun solutions online and all guns are charged."

"Fire."

Twenty beams of fire shot through space and impacted the shields of the cruisers. The first ten shattered the shields; the last ten broke the ships into smaller pieces which promply blew up. Soon after, the remaining enemy ships broke away and headed back to their own territory.

"Enterprise to Covenant and UNSC fleets; we greatly appreciate your assistance."

"_No problem Captian."_

"_The pleasure was all ours."_


	2. Chapter 2 Reinforcements at Betazed

Chapter 2- Reinforcements at Betazed

A small Starfleet armada was stationed at Betazed when the Dominion attacked. They were overwelmed and within hours the Dominion landed troops on Betazed. Fleet Admiral Harper and Fleetmaster Natomee were sent to liberate the planet. The fifty-strong fleet came out of slipspace and opened fire immediately. The Dominon returned fire but their shots did not penetrate the shields of both the Covenant and UNSC ships.

After the war all three sides exchanged technology, UNSC and Covenant ships now carried a set of Starfleet shields in addition to the Covenant shields already in place. Weaponry on both sides was supplemented by phasers for the most part. The point defense laser cannons and machine guns were replaced by phaser arrays. Primary weapons on both still consisted of plasma torpedoes and MAC rounds. Archer missles were improved with Anti-matter warheads.

"Harper to Natomee, that cruiser is really getting on my nerves! Could you do both of us a favor and take it out?"

"_Patience Human, it will be destroyed soon. The Dominion fleet is almost in ruins; prepare to land your troops Admiral."_

"Acknowledged. Helljumper platoons 1-3 prepare to drop on my mark. Mr. Silva, find them a good spot to land, Master Chief, take Blue team, go with 1st platoon, secure a landing zone for the rest of our forces."

"Sir, additional contacts Klingon and Starfleet ships coming out of warp."

"Open a channel"

"Channel open sir."

A Klingon and a Starfleet Captain he didn't know appeared on the screen.

"_This is the starship Venture, mind if we crash your party Admiral?"_

"Be my guest, you can clean up the mess we made while we hit the Jem'Hadar on the ground."

"_Very well, all ships break and attack, pattern Alpha six."_

"Harper to Natomee."

"_Natomee here."_

"Starfleet and the Klingons are here, they are going to clean up the enemy fleet while we go groundside. Standby to drop troops on the Northern Hemisphere."

"_Acknoledged we're almost in position."_

The UNSC and Covenant ships took up a stationary orbit above the Northern Hemisphere of Betazed. Helljumpers and Covenant Elites were in their entry pods waiting for the drop.

"Sir, I've located a good zone for our initial forces." Said Silva.

"Good, commence the drop and tell Natomee to do the same"

"Aye sir, HEVs on their way, EEVs also en route."

A few minutes later the last Dominion ship exploded from multiple phaser, torpedo and distruptor hits. Then the Starfleet-Klingon taskforce took up positions around the planet and beamed troops down to the planet near concentrations of Jem'Hadar troops.


	3. Chapter 3 Ground Battle of Betazed

Chapter 3- Ground Battle of Betazed

Master Chief SPARTAN-117 jumped out of his HEV, weapon at the ready. With the area secure he called the ship, "SPARTAN-117 to Fleet Commmand, landing zone secure."

"_Acknowledged, dropships inbound."_

The Chief approached the man in charge of the Helljumpers, "Where is the largest concentration of Jem'Hadar troops?"

"About 20 klicks east of here Chief."

"Where is the Elite Commander?"

"Right here."

The Spartan wheeled around to find a golden elite behind him.

"Can you send some of your men on a recon?"

"I already have and they are equipped with Active Camoflage."

"Good. Corporal set up a base of operations here, as soon as the vehicles are down and the Elites return, we'll attack."

"Yes sir."

Ten Pelicans landed in the area disgorging one division marines. More Phantoms dropped another division of troops. A separate group of twenty Pelicans and Phantoms dropped Warthogs, Ghosts, Specters, and one Scarab was dropped from orbit. The Elite recon team returned and the mass of troops formed up around the Scarab. After reviewing the tactics used so far by the Dominion, the Elite and Human commanders decided that a massive attack by vehicle was the best way to sustain the least amount of casualties. The Jem'Hadar did not have experience with armored infantry and are therefore most likely unprepared for such a large scale assault.

The Scarab, Warthogs, Specters and Ghosts all moved forward toward the largest concentration of Jem"Hadar. The Chief was riding in the Scarb, commanding the troops with the Elite commander. At the same time Starfleet and Klingon troops were retaking some of the major cities the Jem'Hadar had taken. The Jem'Hadar spotted the massive force heading towards them and took up defensive positions. The smaller vehicles went in first and shoot many Jem'Hadar to pieces before they could get off a shot. The Chief called off the attack and sent in SPARTAN Blue team to finish the job. Soon after that, the Federation was in control of Betazed.


	4. Chapter 4 Reinforcing the Federation

Chapter 4-Reinforcing the Federation

All around the Federation, UNSC and Elite ships and troops were setting up postions in case of Dominion attack. Around Earth, at least two Orbital Defense stations, the _Paris_ and the _London_ were towed into orbit from the other side of the rift. These were recently built stations and had Human, Elite and Starfleet technology. At every planet in the Federation at least one station was being built, they would all be hybrid stations.

Although the wormhole had been mined, Starfleet had gotten a message that the minefield was going down in a few days. Captain Sisko already had a plan to retake Deep Space Nine but was forced to move up his schedule. Admiral Ross pointed out that the majority of the forces needed were still en route. "Admiral, we have many UNSC and Covenant ships here. I suggest we take them in addition to the forces we already have." Sisko replied. "Go." Said Ross.

On the Defiant, Sisko said "Ensign, inform all ships that they should prepare to head out and set a course for the Bajoran system maximum warp."

"Aye sir."

The entire fleet of twelve hundred ships moved out and jumped into warp or slipspace. They came out of lightspeed near the Bajoran system, Dukat had already moved his fleet to intercept.

"I'm picking something up, a large fleet directly ahead."

"How large?"

"Over two thousand ships sir."

"On screen, maximum magnification."


	5. Chapter 5 Pillar of AutumnA

Chapter 5-Pillar of Autumn-A

The Arbiter's ship came out of slipspace near Reach. He marveled at the sight. The planet was again green and blue. The effects of glassing were taken away thanks to Federation teraforming efforts. It was again a massive military installation, but this time was home to another secret project. This project was a joint operation between Starfleet, the UNSC, and the Covenant. The shipyards were rebuilt and so were the defense stations. He could see many UNSC ships being built. One in particular caught his attention.

The Pillar of Autumn-A, Iowa class.

He remembered the original quite well. But this one was much better in his opinion. Equipped with the latest covenant reactor technology and Starfleet warp engines, the ship had a cylindrical design like the original with four warp nacelles near the back. He spotted the fifteen plasma turrents positioned around the ship with more being added.

He ordered his ship to take up orbit around the planet. Then he took a Phantom over to the Pillar of Autumn. He met with the ships' Captain, Miranda Keyes. "Good to see you again Arbiter." She said as he entered the bridge.

"Greetings Captain, might I speak with you in private?" he asked.

"Of course."

They went into an ajacent ready room and as the doors closed she asked "What is all this about?"

"The Federation is involved in a war of its own and they need our help. How close is this ship to being completed?"

"The hull is finished and most of the weapons have been installed, the transporters should go online in another couple of days, and both sets of shield generators are online as well, other than that we could launch today and be in combat tommorow."

"Good."

The comm. pinged. _"Captain Keyes, priority orders from Earth High Command, they're ordering us to launch ahead of schedule and rendevous with the 3rd fleet at Earth as soon as possible."_

"Thank you Lieutenant, begin preparations to undock and tell engineering to warm up the reactors."

"_Aye Captain."_

"It appears that the war is coming to this ship far sooner than expected."

"Indeed, would you mind giving me a tour Captain; I know few details about the ship itslef."

"Of course." She walked out onto the bridge, "we'll have to conduct your tour once we're out of spacedock of course."

"Of course."

"Lieutenant, report."

"Sir, all nonessential personnel have been evacuated and crew members on leave recalled, the warp cores and reactors are online and operating at one hundred percent efficiancy, weapons are online but not charged, shield generators are operational as well, and we're ready to head out."

"Helmsman, take us out of spacedock, one-quarter impulse."

"Aye sir."

Behind the ship the massive impulse and sublight engines roared to life, propelling it forward. It took a full ten minutes for the ship to clear spacedock. Once it was clear the ship headed for the edge of the system at full impulse. "Sir, we're clear of the Reach system."

"Good, set a course for Earth, maximum warp."

"Aye sir."

"Alright, Arbiter if you will come with me I'll brief you on the ships weapons capabilities."

Captain Keyes and the Arbiter went into her ready room and she put up a schematic of the ship on a viewscreen, "The Pillar of Autumn is an Iowa-class battleship, right now the only one of her kind. Over two miles in length, equipped with at least fifteen plasma turrents, five mini-super MAC guns, over one hundred Archer I and II pods, the Archer II pods are the missles that carry an anti-matter warhead. The ship is also equipped with over fifty point defense phaser arrays, replacing the fify-caliber machine guns and the laser cannons we used in the past. There are also thirty self-replicating photon and quantum torpedo launchers positioned throughout the ship we will never run out of torpedoes. We can carry up to six squadrons of Longsword IIs or Sereph fighters, but we don't have any right now. The ship can sustain a maximum speed of warp 9.995 for as long as we need it to so we can outrun any ship the enemy has, not that we'll be running at all. One other thing about our engines, we not only carry a full-size warp core but also two miniature warp cores. One is dedicated to the shield emiters, the other is focused on the weapons array, so we won't be running out of energy in the middle of a battle I can tell you that.

"Most impressive. What about your compliment of marines?"

"Ahh, that's the good part, we can carry more marines than any crusier in either the UNSC or the Covenant Navy. If we needed to invade an entire star system we could do it with just this one ship. Half our marines are ODSTs but they don't use the HEVs they're known for, we use the Federation transporters which cut down on deployment time. The other half is regular marines; we also carry an entire battalion of Elite troops. All of our troops use the same weapons, including the new BR-66 Battle Rifle, it's basically a compression phaser rifle with a much higher rate of fire than the ones used by the Federation."

"Interesting, what about an AI?"

"Need you ask?" said a voice next to him.

He turned and looked down slightly to see Cortana on a holographic pedestal.

"Greetings Cortana."

"Greetings Arbiter. Yes I am the ship's main AI, there is another one, George, after Geroge E Patton, he controles the point defense phasers. But I'm still the navigational AI. I also dumped all the Halo information into the Starfleet Computer Databases on Reach and Earth so I've freed up a lot of memory and extended my life for a few more years I'd say."

"Indeed."

"We'll be rendezvousing in a few hours with the fleet and picking up our compliment of fighters. We've been ordered to Starbase 375 for a briefing about a critical mission."

"My ship will be catching up soon as well I must prepare to depart."

"Very well." Replied Captain Keyes

A few hours later the Pillar of Autumn-A came out of warp in the sol system. The Arbiter's ship caught up another couple of hours later which he transferred to right away. The six squadrons of Longsword IIs were transferred aboard. She then ordered the helmsmen to take them through the rift and to Starbase 375. The six squadrons of Longsword IIs were transferred aboard. She then ordered the helmsmen to take them through the rift and to Starbase 375.


	6. Chapter 6 Sacrifice of Angels

Chapter 6- Sacrifice of Angels

Captain Keyes stood on the bridge when the comm officer shouted "Ma'am, orders from the _Defiant_, we're to move out and set a course for the Bajoran system Warp 9."

"Very well, Ensign, make it so."

"Aye Aye Ma'am." He replied

A few hours later they came out of warp and slipspace just inside the Bajoran system. Gul Dukat had already ordered his fleet to intercept. On the _Defiant_, Chief O'Brian reported

"I'm picking something up, a large fleet directly ahead."

"How large?" asked Sisko

"Over two thousand ships sir." O'Brian replied

"On screen, maximum magnification."

"They outnumber us two to one." Remarked Doctor Bashir.

"Sisko to the Fleet, assume attack formation Delta-2, Crusier and Galaxy wings slow to half impulse, you too Commander. All UNSC ships target Dominion Crusiers with your MAC guns, Cortana will provide you with the coordintes. Attack fighters, tactical pattern Theta, concentrate your fire on the Cardassian ships then split of into squadrons and run."

A few minutes later Ensign Nog reported "Attack fighters in Theta formation, Cruiser and Galaxy wings at half impulse."

"_This is Cortana of the Pillar of Autumn-A, coordinates calculated and sent to the fleet. MAC guns will fire in five minutes."_

"Acknowledged, attack fighters, full impulse fire at will."

The attack fighters accelerated to attack speed and drew fire from the enemy fleet. They attacked the bridge of a Cardassian Galor-class destroyer, then moved off. Wave after wave of fighters were sent into the fire. Five minutes later however, the UNSC fleet was ready.

"Sir, three squadrons of Cardassian attack ships are breaking formation, they're going after our fighters.

"Sisko to Attack fighters, form up with the fleet, Cortana fire at will. "

"Acknowledged, firing."

Three hundred MAC guns of various sizes opened up. The rounds ripped through an equal number of Dominion Cruisers.

"Well….that opened a hole in their lines." Yelled Garak.

"Have we?" asked Sisko

"Sir, do you see those Galor-class destroyers?" asked Dax.

"I see them."

"It's a trap." Said Bashir

"It's also an opportunity, we may not get another one. Ensign, have Galaxy wings 9-1, 9-3 and all UNSC destroyer-class ships engage those destroyers. All other ships head for that opening, anyone who gets through doesn't stop until they reach Deep Space Nine.

As one the entire fleet moved at full impulse including the Pillar of Autumn-A and the Arbiter's ship. The plasma turrents on all the Covenant ships and Keyes' ship opened fire on the nearest enemy ships. Some shots burning straight through the hull. Archer missils flashed through the battle impacting several other enemy ships. Longswords and Sereph fighters swarmed larger ships and peppered them with smaller versions of Archer missils and plasma torpedoes. The _Defiant_ flew through the battle, the skill of its helmsman readily apparent. The ship, flanked by two other Federation ships flew as fast as it could through the thickest part of the enemy fleet.

"Sir, we just lost the _Setac_ and the _Majestic_, the _Pillar of Autumn_ is catching up though." Reported Dax

"All power to weapons, we're going to fight our way out of this.!" Yelled Sisko

Four Dominion attack ships were directly ahead "Fire!"

One ship was destroyed, the rest flew past and turned around quickly.

"That's one!" yelled Dax

"Can we shake the other three?" asked Sisko

"I'm trying." Replied Dax

Suddenly green bolts of fire came down from above.

"It's the Klingons sir, they're here! We're being hailed by Commander Worf." Reported Nog

"On screen." Ordered Sisko

"_Captain, I am sorry we were late, it was not easy to convince Chancellor Gowron to spare us any ships."_ Stated Worf

"I'm just glad you could join us Commander." Replied Sisko

"Sir, the Klingons have broken a hole in the Dominion lines." Reported O'Brian

"Sisko to all ships, keep going the Klingons will keep the fleet busy."

The _Defiant_ now flanked by two Bird of Preys flew out of the fleet. "Any other ships make it?" asked Sisko.

"A few did sir, mostly UNSC ships, some Klingon and the _Pillar of Autumn_." Reported Nog

"Good, instruct them to set a course for DS9, maximum warp."

The _Defiant_ and the other ships jumped to warp. The Pillar of Autumn arrived just five minutes before the minefield was neutralized. It sat near the station taking every shot DS9 could put out, with barely a shudder.

"Fire the plasma turrets at half power, just enough to bring the shields down. Helljumpers and SPARTANS, prepare for transport."

"Aye sir."

Fifteen plasma turrents fired at half the power they were capable of. The shield generators overloaded, and blew. As soon as the shields were down, the shields went down around the Autumn, and dozens of Helljumper teams beamed aboard along with SPARTAN Blue team. Several were transported to OPS. The Jem'Hadar teams stationed in OPS were among the first to fall. Weyoun fell next, Damar and Dukat tried to fight back, but they were stunned when one sergent reconized them and set his weapon for stun and shot them both. The Founder tried to fight as well, but there were too many soldiers, energy bolt after energy bolt impacted the Founder and she died. All around the station firefights raged. One squad of soldiers burst into the brig and freed Kira, Nog, Jake, and Leeta. One of the helljumpers handed his sidearm to Kira. She went to Odo's quarters who had already rounded up his Bajoran security officers and got their weapons and helped the helljumpers take the rest of the station. Quark defended his bar with his own Ferengi pistol. There was a Dominion Battle Cruiser still docked to the station. The Helljumpers formed up at the airlock and rushed it. Within five minutes the seasoned soldiers of the UNSC had captured the Battle Cruiser. The mines were reactivated and the Allied fleet rondevoued at Deep Space Nine. A few days later a defense station began construction in orbit around Bajor named _Bajora_. Ground troops and mechanized transports were deployed on the ground around major cities. The Fleet in orbit didn't chase the enemy fleet which retreated past the station to Cardassian space.


	7. Chapter 7 Going on the Offensive

Chapter 7: Going on the Offensive

For two months after the Federation and its allies retook Deep Space Nine, UNSC and Covenant troops were sent to other planets in the Federation to liberate them from Dominion occupation while the Federation and Klingons held the line in space. After these two months however, the Federation Alliance decided to go on the offensive. General Martok led an old fashioned "Calvary raid" on select Dominion targets. The UNSC hit other targets with Covert Operations teams. SPARTAN-117 and Blue team took part in many of these, along with the newly formed 101st Helljumper battalion comprised of one platoon each of Starfleet Marines, UNSC Helljumpers, and Covenant Elites. Later on in the short campaign a platoon of Klingons would be added. They were dropped from the U.S.S. _Helljumper_, a newly commissioned Starfleet ship dedicated to landing troops on planets three different ways: HEVs, Pelicans and Phantoms and transporters. It was armed with the latest in defensive weaponry. It was equipped with three layers of shielding. Covenant, Federation, Klingon technology was integrated into the ship as well. The last mission of the campaign took the Pillar of Autumn-A to the Argolis cluster to take out a long range sensor array. When Starfleet decided to go on the offensive both of its allies were overjoyed. Starfleet put Captain Sisko in charge of the invasion. The first thing to do would be to solidify Starfleet's hold on a Dominion comm. Array located near the border of Cardassian space on a planet known only as AR-558. The U.S.S. _Helljumper_ and _Defiant_ warped into the system and sent down many reinforcements along with SPARTAN-117 and Blue team

The next chapter is their story.


	8. Chapter 8 Siege of AR558

Chapter 8: Siege of AR-558

The _Defiant_ and _Helljumper_ warped into the system there were no signs of the Jem'Hadar but reports indicated that there was a large presence of troops on the ground.

"Report." Ordered Sisko

"Sir, there are no enemy ships within sensor range at this time however; I am picking up several Jem'Hadar life signs on the planet below." Reported Worf.

"And the communications array?" Sisko asked

"Intact and under our control as of the last report from our troops." Reported Worf

"Very well, I'm going down there, instruct the _Helljumper_ to begin landing its troops." Ordered Sisko

"Aye sir."

Sisko along with the few troops stationed on the Defiant beamed down to the communications facility. The _Helljumper_ meanwhile beamed down elements of the 101st, 82nd and 78th drop jet and transporter battalions and deployed its compliment of HEVs and EEVs and Pelicans and Phantoms also launched bringing down more troops and supplies.

Sisko met with the commander of the troops. They were discussing the precarious position they were in until there was a loud bang. They got up and ran to its location, there they found an ensign laying on the ground a large hole torn in his uniform. "Sisko to _Helljumper_, lock onto Ensign Logging's combage and beam him up he's been critically injured."

"_Acknowledged, initiating transport."_

The wounded soldier disappeared in blue light.

"What happened to him?"

"Houdini mines. They hide in subspace and appear out of nowhere and detonate if they're near anything. They're all over the place. We can't find them and we can't deactivate them. Our tricorders aren't working. There is some kind of dampening field preventing them from detecting the mines."

Sisko turned to Dax "You think you can make them work?"

"I don't know but I'll try." She responded

"Work with Lieutenant Hogan, he's our resident technician" said the commander of the ground forces.

Just then SPARTAN-117 walked up and saluted the officers. Sisko returned the salute.

"Report, Chief"

"Sir, all troops have landed and defensive positions have been set up. I have Warthogs and Ghosts on continuous patrol. Machine gun nests set up at 12, 3, 6 and 9 O'Clock around the facility. I have also sent Blue team to scout the location and troop strengths of the Jem'Hadar."

"Good work, be advised there are subspace mines hiding all throughout the facility."

"Thank you sir. With your permission I'll take Lieutenant Dax to Lieutenant Hogan so she can get started."

"Very well, Lieutenant good luck."

"Thank you sir."

"Right this way ma'am."

After they left, the commander remarked. "I'm glad the UNSC and Covenant are here, we need a lot of troops and ships. SPARTANS are even better soldiers than I imagined."

Sisko gave her a puzzled look.

"I was part of the team that went down to the Ark's control center. I saw the chief take out a dozen flood forms in less than twenty seconds. No human could ever move that fast."

"Incredible."

"_Worf to Captain Sisko, a squadron of Jem'Hadar attack ships just dropped out of warp we are engaging but I do not know how long we can hold out."_

"Get the ship out of there Worf, come back when you can."

"_Acknowledged. Worf out."_

Blue team returned with their report which wasn't good. At least twelve columns of troops. The Chief met with Sisko and the Commander and drew a map of the area.

"We are here." Pointing out their position. "The Jem'Hadar troops are here." Pointing to the enemy position. "The only viable attack vector, is through this ravine. I've already moved two more machine gun nests to this area. Once we locate the mines, maybe we can put them in this ravine. Give them a taste of their own medicine."

"A well conceived plan. We can catch the Jem'Hadar in a crossfire as they come out of the ravine." Added Sisko

An hour after the recon team returned, there was a probe by the Jem'Hadar. The allied soldiers took up positions and began firing at the enemy troops.

There was just one problem.

They weren't firing back.

"Something's wrong." Said one soldier. "They're not firing."

"Hold your fire!" yelled Sisko.

"Where'd they go?!" yelled another soldier.

"They weren't here to begin with." Said Sisko

"Holograms." Remarked the Chief

"It was a way for them to find out what they were up against, determine our numbers."

Lieutenant Dax was working with Hogan on the tricorders. They finally got them working. Everyone took their positions and didn't move. The Lieutenants activated their tricorders and they appeared but didn't detonate. Hogan remarked. "Well, we found them. Now we have to disarm them."

To which Sisko replied "We're not going to disarm them, we're going to use them."

Dax looked unhappy. "What's the matter old man?"

"It's just that these were just the kind of ruthless weapon only the Dominion would use. Only now…"

"They become a whole lot friendlier." Said a soldier.

The mines were removed and relocated to a ravine.

The next night the soldier again took up defensive positions as the Jem'Hadar were expected to attack at any moment. Suddenly there was a distant bang then several more. The soldiers readied their weapons. They heard screaming in the distance. The screams got closer and closer until Sisko yelled. "FIRE!!!!"

All the troops opened fire. UNSC bullets, Covenant plasma, and Federation phaser beams crisscrossed the Jem'Hadar formation. Machine gun nests opened up killing more of the enemy. A marine fired a flare into the air. For about ten minutes it was as bright as day. The fighting continued. As the Jem'Hadar got closer, anti-personnel mines went off, grenades, plasma, fragmentation and photon were thrown into the mix. There were still too many. Eventually it came down to hand to hand combat. The Chief and Blue team was among them, he slit the throat of one Jem'Hadar while putting a three-round bursts into another. The Elites were fighting just as hard. Plasma swords flashed and several Jem'Hadar were sliced in two. The UNSC marines were fairing just as well, their hand-to-hand training was even better after the Covenant war, few marines lost to the Jem'Hadar. Sisko and the others were also fairing well, Sisko hit one trooper with the butt of his rifle, aimed from the hip and fired at another. Then an enemy soldier came up behind him and hit him in the back, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground tried to turn around but his vision kept fading back and forth, the last thing he saw before darkness took him was business end of a Dominion plasma rifle.

"Captain, you alive. Hey are you with us?" his vision returned, he saw the face of a UNSC medic.

"I'm ok." He stood up. Turned around once. Several Jem'Hadar bodies lay on the ground. Sadly some of the dead wore, marine green and Starfleet grey, but not a single Elite was dead. _Probably due to their energy shields. I'll have to get myself a set."_ He thought to himself.

"We held."

The Siege of AR-558 was over.

Two days later the _Defiant_ returned along with the _Helljumper_ and some other Federation and UNSC ships. The position was fortified and the troops stationed there were rotated out. New fresh soldiers were stationed there.


	9. Chapter 9 The Chintoka Campaign

Chapter-9 The Chintoka campaign

With the Dominion communications array on AR-558 secured, the fleet began operations to invade Cardassia. The first target would be the Chintoka system. The Pillar of _Autumn-A_ would go in first, wipe out any opposition then land its troops on the first planet. The _Helljumper_, supported by a few Federation, Klingon and UNSC ships, would land its troops on the second one, which according to intelligence had the larger garrison of the two planets. Three days before the invasion was launched, intelligence found out that the Cardassians had placed several "Orbital weapon platforms" throughout the Chintoka system. Although they weren't active yet, Sisko decided to step up his plans.

The Pillar of Autumn left the next morning along with the _Helljumper_ and its support fleet. When they got to the system there were only five squadrons of Jem'Hadar fighters assigned to the system. The UNSC Cruiser, Knoxville, locked on its Archer missile pods, and fired. The Jem'Hadar ships never had a chance as over a hundred anti-matter warhead missiles impacted and exploded.

The Autumn continued its run in-system. "Report." Keyes ordered.

"Ma'am, the weapon platforms are still offline. But I am picking up a power signature on the far side of the moon."

"Good, weapons, lock Archer missiles and phasers on the closet platforms and open fire. Keyes to fleet, hold your position we'll take out the defensive grid."

As if summoned by her words the defense grid lit up and targeted the only ship in range, the Autumn. The ship was rocked by multiple phaser and plasma torpedo hits. However the initial barrage of phasers and missiles took out a great many platforms.

"Captain, I've just noticed something odd about those platforms." Said the sensor operator.

"Well, don't keep it to yourself Mr. Fox."

"Not one of them seems to have a power generator onboard."

"Autumn to Knoxville, take the fleet and scout the power signature we found earlier I have a feeling it's the power generator for the platforms."

"_Acknowledged, slipspace micro-jump in 3…2…1…jump!"_

The rest of the fleet instantly moved to the other side of the planet. "Autumn, this is the Knoxville; we found the generator on a small moon on the far side. It's transmitting energy to the platforms."

"_Destroy it."_

"Aye sir. You heard the lady, lock on MAC cannons on the asteroid and fire when ready."

A minute later the ten ships of the UNSC opened fire. The first five rounds impacted a force field. The next five impacted the asteroid causing a cascading failure of the power generator. With the destruction of the power generator the platforms shut down. The Autumn had already cleared one section of sky over the first planet. Archer pods and phasers continued to fire.

"Lock torpedoes onto the platforms as well, let's get rid of this defensive grid and tell the rest of the fleet to target the platforms as well. Cortana, find me a landing site for my troops."

"Aye ma'am."

While the fleet opened fire. The Autumn added its torpedoes to the already impressive display of raw power and energy. Another dozen Klingon and Federation ships began destroying the defensive grid over the other planet. Clearing the grid took over three thousand, archer missiles, photon, quantum torpedo, phaser and disruptor blasts and about three hours. Cortana had already located a suitable landing zone for the ships compliment of troops and began beaming them down to that location. Pelicans and Phantoms carried additional troops and supplies, along with a platoon of Warthogs, Ghosts, Scorpions, Wraiths and Specters. They landed near the largest Dominion base on the planet. The Chief led the attack in a Warthog. They literally drove up to the base's front door. The marines put a big charge on the door. It blew and ten grenades of various types were thrown in. Ten explosions and the marines and elites rushed the door. The large force of expert soldiers SPARTAN Blue team took the base in less than five minutes. The Master Chief decided to use the base as a staging area from which to launch his campaign on the ground.

Meanwhile on the other planet the _Helljumper_ had already landed its troops near the largest Dominion garrison on that planet. Sergeant Johnson now promoted to 1st Lieutenant, led the attack. The 101st Helljumper battalion took that base in less than ten minutes. Lieutenant Johnson also used the base as a staging area to launch his campaign.

Less than a week later the Dominion, with its new Breen allies, launched a counterattack. This was promptly beaten back with the timely arrival of the main Federation, Klingon, UNSC and Covenant forces. The Breen even with its new energy dampening weapons could not wipe out the Allied fleet. It was just too big.

A week later several dozen construction ships arrived and built the Allies own defensive grid. These platforms did not have the weakness the Cardassian grid had. Each grid was armed with multiple phaser arrays, metaphasic shielding, ablative armor similar to that on the Defiant, also a self replicating torpedo launcher. Cloaked self-replicating mines were placed throughout the system. Allied ships passed through certain lanes of traffic, deviation meant destruction.

Within a month, both planets had been taken completely.


	10. Chapter 10 Cardassian Rebellion

Chapter 10: Cardassian Rebellion

Shortly after the Chintoka Campaign, a transmission was sent to the entire quadrant. Legate Damar has started a rebellion within the Dominion. _"Resist. Resist today. Resist tomorrow. Resist until every Dominion soldier has been driven from our soil." _

When the Federation received this message it was decided that advisors would be sent to contact Damar and offer assistance in organizing a resistance movement. An ONI officer and one SPARTAN from the UNSC would accompany Major Kira Neyres and Garak to help Legate Damar with his resistance.

Meanwhile the Allied Fleet continued its operations against the Dominion and invaded several planets before surrounding the Cardassian system. With the death of the changeling at Deep Space Nine, everyone knew the Jem'Hadar would fight to the last man. Even Weyoun could not order surrender. As the allied fleet invaded the system and met the main Dominion fleet, Damar and his resistance fighters reorganized themselves and attacked Dominion headquarters. Damar died as the team entered the building. The ONI officer by the name of Pauley remarked "We must continue the attack."

Kira looked at the rest of the fighters. "Remember his orders, we stop for nothing."

"For Cardassia!!" was the cry as a dozen rebel Cardassians stormed the halls of Central Command. Lieutenant Pauley and the SPARTAN was among them firing their weapons killing Jem'Hadar with single shots to the head. Soon they came to the main control room in the headquarters. Pauley shot the two Jem'Hadar guarding the door. He pulled out a tricorder. "There's two more in the room itself, along with Weyoun."

The door swished open, a pistol shot, phaser rifle beam and a battle rifle burst shot into the room killing the three occupants. Kira, Pauley, the Spartan, Garak and the other Cardassians took up positions in the rooms. "The Federation fleet has surrounded the planet." One said

By now the Cardassian fleet itself had turned on the Dominion. It had joined the battered Federation, Klingon, UNSC and Elite ships. They knew the Dominion won't surrender Cardassia without a brutal fight.


	11. Chapter 11 The Battle of Cardassia

Chapter 11: The Battle of Cardassia

Admiral Ross had opened a five-way communications channel within the fleet. _"We'll launch a five-pronged attack. The Elites and our new Cardassian Allies will target the Jem'Hadar. The Klingons will target the Breen. The Federation and UNSC will take on the Orbital weapon platforms and battle stations. All ships are authorized to engage any hostile target other than their primary objectives. Cortana."_

_"Yes, Admiral."_

_"See if you can't find the power generator for the weapon platforms if we can destroy it, it will free up more ships to fight active hostiles."_

_"Already done sir, MAC gun solutions for the Pillar of Autumn already calculated. Guns are charged and ready to fire."_

_"Ok, standby to fire, Ross to all ships…Godspeed gentlemen. Cortana…Fire."_

Five streaks of fire shot through the Dominion lines and impacted the power generator on the surface of the planet. Other MAC guns opened fire, Plasma, photon and quantum torpedoes raced toward Dominion and Breen ships. Several hundred were destroyed in the first minutes of the battle. Then the allied fleet raced in and engaged the enemy head on. A few battle stations in orbit were obliterated after being struck by massive MAC rounds. Others were boarded by Elite and human boarding craft. Several thousand Archer II missiles were fired at the enemy fleet. Several hundred Peregrine, Longsword and Seraph fighters entered the fray. More MACs fired into the fleet destroying several more ships. The Dominion Battle Cruiser that had been captured at DS9 also entered the fray, its massive torpedo bays spitting out dozens of warheads. The _Defiant_ was also among the fighting along with the _Pillar_ of _Autumn_.

After thirty minutes of fighting a large section of sky over Cardassia was opened up. Six Helljumper class ships decloaked and sent down thousands of troops, vehicles and weapons. SPARTAN-117 was among the first troops on the ground. Another hundred troops beamed straight into Cardassia central command where they were met by Garak, Kria and Pauley and SPARTAN-028 Jessica. The Campaign to retake Cardassia was launched from Central command itself. Dozens of five-man teams were dispersed throughout Cardassia City first, then other cities as more sky opened up above. In space the battle was going well for the Allies. More and more Jem'Hadar and Breen ships were destroyed. With the generator offline the platforms became nothing more than target practice for the Allied ships. In three hours there was no working Jem'Hadar or Breen ships in orbit of Cardassia. Two thousand more troops were sent groundside to secure the planet. Several Cardassian Battle stations had also been captured along with a few Breen and Jem'Hadar ships. Another twenty-four hours and Cardassia was cleansed of all Jem'Hadar troops.

The Breen government contacted the Federation after its defeat at Cardassia and withdrew its support of the Dominion and surrendered unconditionally to the Federation.


	12. Chapter 12 Descisions

Chapter 12: Decisions

With all Dominion forces in the Alpha Quadrant either captured or destroyed the UNSC, Elites, and Klingons pushed for an invasion of the Dominion itself. The Federation on the other hand wanted to end the war as quickly as possible. A single starship was sent through the wormhole. As it exited the wormhole it transmitted a video of the last minutes of the Battle of Cardassia along with a statement that the Dominion surrender unconditionally. Within minutes a squadron of Jem'Hadar attack ships appeared and attempted to destroy the starship. They didn't count on the Squadron of Klingon Birds of Prey decloaking and engaging them while the starship went back through the wormhole to bring news of what happened.

Sisko, Ross, Hood, The Arbiter, Chancellor Martok, and what was left of the Cardassian Fleet commanders met in a wardroom on Deep Space Nine.

"Gentlemen, thank you for agreeing to this conference. As you know the starship assigned to transmit the surrender order to the Dominion was attacked but thanks to Martok's insistence that it be escorted, the ship escaped. Now we decide what to do. It is clear that the Dominion won't surrender. But an invasion of the Dominion would prove more costly than ever. With that in mind, I call for a vote. Do we invade the Dominion? Or just keep the wormhole mined forever?" said Ross

"There's a chance the Dominion might send a large fleet through normal space to reestablish its position here even though it would take about seventy years to get here." Sisko pointed out.

"I agree, the logical thing to do Admiral, is to put the enemy in a position where they see that it was wrong to oppose us in the first place. We have to destroy the Dominion's ability to make war. If we do that then they'll probably surrender. I say invade." Said Lord Hood

The Arbiter, Market, and a Gull from Cardassia all nodded.

"Invade." The Arbiter said

"Invade." Martok said

"Invade." Stated the Gull

"As much as the Federation loathes war. It's either invade now, or face another Dominion invasion in seventy years….I have to concur with our allies. Invade." Said Ross

"Invade." Said Sisko

"Very well then, the invasion will begin tomorrow at 1300 hours. We'll establish a foothold on the other side. Then build Battle Stations to keep them from getting through. We'll also deactivate and move the mines to the other side then string them around the wormhole area. We'll leave certain places open for traffic and supplies. Gentlemen assemble your troops. We're going to war, again." Said Ross.


	13. Chapter 13 Invasion of the GammaQuadrant

Chapter 13: Invasion of the Gamma Quadrant.

A fleet of one thousand starships, two hundred Federation, two hundred Klingon, two hundred UNSC and two hundred Elite ships and an additional two hundred fighters of various classes passed through the wormhole. There were only five hundred Dominion ships on station on the other side. Two hundred fifty Battle Cruisers and two hundred fifty fighters. Three squadrons of Klingon Bird of Preys along with an additional two squadrons of defiant class ships engaged the fighters. Smaller, one-man fighters also engaged the enemy, swarming the cruisers and destroying numbers of Dominion attack ships. The Pillar of Autumn and other UNSC and Elite cruisers opened fire with their MACs and Plasma turrets on the enemy cruisers. Archer missiles, Photon and quantum torpedoes filled the void. Phaser and disrupter fire added to the light show. Elite energy projectors powered up and punched through Dominion shields like fire on paper.

In one hour the allies had secured the mouth of the wormhole. A single Longsword fighter passed back through the wormhole with orders to bring the smaller fleet of ten construction ships through the wormhole to begin construction. The construction ships came through three of them began to construct star-bases. The other two began on defensive stations, torpedo, phaser and disruptor turrets. Ten Defiants passed through the wormhole, transmitted a deactivation code to the mines then took them aboard and passed back through the wormhole and began stringing them around the wormhole area. Meanwhile a squadron of cloaked Klingon Bird of Preys began scouting ahead for a major Jem'Hadar outpost. Three major shipyards and two garrisons were found.

The fleet was split into two sections. The UNSC and Elites would eliminate the garrisons. The Federation and Klingon ships would destroy the shipyards.


	14. Chapter 14 Strike Force Alpha

Chapter 14 Strike Force Alpha-1

The Federation and Klingons were assigned to destroy the three shipyards found by the scouts. One of the smaller shipyards would be destroyed by a Prometheus-class starship escorted by a squadron of Defiant class ships. The other would also be attacked by a Prometheus-class ship and a squadron of Birds Of Prey. The major shipyard would be attacked by the majority of the Federation and Klingon fleets since it had stronger defenses.

The U.S.S Prometheus, escorted by a squadron of cloaked Defiants entered the sensor range of the smallest of the three shipyards. The yard was capable of building and arming a squadron of Jem'Hadar attack ships every six hours. It was protected by an armed space station which doubles as a cloning facility. There was also a squadron of fighters always on patrol with the occasional cruiser in for repairs and recrewing. As the Federation strike force approached the yard, the fighters turned to the Prometheus and attacked. They made one pass firing as they went by. The ships metaphasic shielding held with only a slight shudder felt. The Captain, an experienced tactician, ordered multi-vector-assault mode. As the fighters turned to make another pass, the Defiants decloaked and engaged. Within seconds the squadron of fighters was annihilated. The Prometheus had already split into three sections.

"Specify attack pattern." Stated the computer.

"Attack pattern omega." Replied the captain.

"Specify target."

"The Jem'Hadar shipyard, cloning facility and armory bearing 135 mark 24. Alpha section to hit yard, beta hit the cloning facility, gamma section target the armory. Engage at full impulse."

"Acknowledged, attack pattern initiated."

"Then tell those Defiants to keep an eye out for reinforcements."

"Aye sir message sent." Said the communications officer.

The three sections hit their assigned targets. A half-completed squadron of fighters vaporized as Alpha section fired a full volley of photon and quantum torpedoes and phasers. The cloning facility returned fire but beta section assigned to it took little damage. Beta section came about and fired another volley of torpedoes and phasers. The torpedoes took the shields down. The phasers punched through what little armor the station had and breached the power core causing the station to explode.

Meanwhile gamma section hit the armory. The armory had the strongest shielding and it took gamma section three passes to destroy it.

"Sir, all targets have been eliminated." Said the tactical officer.

"Very well initiate recoupling sequence. Then set a course for Strike Force Alpha."

"Aye sir."

The three sections redocked, the Defiants cloaked and nothing but debris remained where the shipyard had been.

Strike Force Alpha-2 (Klingon-Starfleet joint operation)

The U.S.S. Kilimanjaro, another Prometheus-class ship was assigned to destroy the second of three shipyards. This ship was escorted by a squadron of cloaked Klingon Bird of Preys. It entered the system with the shipyard and initiated a scan. The shipyard was capable of building a dozen cruisers and three squadrons of fighters. It was protected by a light defense grid of weapon platforms similar to the ones used by the Cardassians at Chintoka. Even better they had the same exact weakness. A single power source. The source was identified and destroyed as a single bird of prey decloaked fired and recloaked and moved off within thirty seconds. With the Jem'Hadar scrambling to get ships over to the generator it allowed the Kilimanjaro to attack the shipyards along with its escort. The ship split and attacked the half-completed cruisers. The Klingon ships hit the two nearly completed squadrons of attack ships then hit the other squadron which had just been completed but not crewed, then joined the Kilimanjaro in destroying the remaining cruisers. Fifteen minutes later there was nothing left as the remaining Birds of Prey cloaked and along with the Kilimanjaro went into warp and rendezvoused with the main armada. In less than thirty minutes, two Dominion shipyards close to the wormhole were nothing but slag and debris.

Strike Force Alpha (Full force)

The third shipyard closest to the wormhole was larger than the other two and heavily protected by sensor nets, weapon platforms, armed orbital cloning facilities, and several dozen patrols. The yards themselves could put out two dozen cruisers in a day and another three dozen attack fighters in twelve hours. There are always at least three cruisers stationed there at any one time along with a squadron of fighters rotating in and out.

Captain Sisko sat in his chair on the Defiant and looked at his fleet manifest. On his PADD it was divided into two sections: Starfleet forces and Klingon Forces

Starfleet Forces assigned to Strike Force Alpha

_Two hundred Peregrine-class attack fighters (Tap folder for squadron numbers)_

_Fifty Miranda-class light cruisers (Tap folder for names)_

_Fifty Defiant-class warships (Tap folder for names)_

_Forty Nebula-class special weapon ships (Tap folder for names)_

_Twenty Excelsior-class cruisers (Tap folder for names)_

_Fifteen Akria-class cruisers (Tap folder for names)_

_Ten Ambassador-class light cruisers (Tap folder for names)_

_Ten Galaxy-class heavy cruisers (Tap folder for names)_

_Eight Prometheus-class heavy cruisers (Tap folder for names)_

_Five Sovereign-class dreadnoughts (Tap folder for names)_

_Three Intrepid-class destroyers (Tap folder for names)_

Klingon Forces assigned to Strike Force Alpha

_Twenty Nuq'Duc scout/fighters (Tap folder for names)_

_Sixty Birds of Prey divided into squadrons (Tap folder for squadron numbers and ship names)_

_Fifty Vor'cha-class attack cruisers (Tap folder for names)_

_Twenty five Qua'ral-class battle-cruisers (Tap folder for names)_

_Twenty D7-class cruisers (Tap folder for names)_

_Five Negh'Var-class Battleships (Tap folder for names)_

_A grand total of three hundred forty-one starships. _He thought.

_Now I just have to figure out how I'm gonna deploy them_. His thoughts on ship deployment were interrupted by Nog

"Sir, ETA to target is thirty minutes."

"Very well ensign, have the fleet drop out of warp and assume attack formation Beta-3 then jump back into warp."

"Aye sir."

Three minutes passed and Sisko had a plan of attack in mind.

"Sir, the fleet is in formation and moving again at warp nine towards the target."

"Very well."

Thirty minutes later the fleet dropped out of warp just outside the sensor net.

"Ensign, what do those sensor platforms have in the way of defensive systems?"

"Not much sir, a shield generator and a single phaser."

"Can they detect cloaked ships?"

"I'm not picking up any anti-proton beams or tachyon emissions from the arrays."

"Good, have fighter squadrons one through three attack this array here and then have fighter squadrons four through six hit this one. That should create big enough gap for us to slip through."

"Aye sir, fighter squadrons dispatched."

Sisko watched on the screen as the fighters made their runs. The platforms shielding was very weak it only lasted a second as the third squadron made its run.

"Sir, the platforms have been destroyed. But I am detecting a small formation of enemy ships directly ahead."

"How small?"

"One hundred fifty ships. Mostly attack ships and one or two cruisers at the most."

"Very well, have all attack fighters and Klingon Scout ships hit those ships then tell the rest of the fleet to move toward the yards themselves. We'll take those out first then hit other targets."

"Aye sir, squadrons dispatched."

Sisko watched as the fighter squadrons engaged the small fleet ahead. The small ships ran circles around the Dominion attack ships and cruisers. Then the fleet moved past and toward the yards. As the shipyards came into view he could see several ships near completion.

"Ensign, dispatch all the Prometheus class ships, have them hit those cruisers that are near completion. Then have the Birds of prey and Defiants hit the attack ships. Chief, locate the power source for the weapon platforms. "

"Aye sir" a moment later Chief O'Brian reported "Sir, it seems they've learned their lesson somewhat, I picking up several small generators spread throughout the yard."

"Instruct the Vor'cha attack cruisers to split up, cloak and hit those generators. If you find a big one let us know."

"Yes sir."

"Sir, cruisers dispatched."

"Very well. What's the status on the shipyards?"

"Sir, the Prometheus class ships have destroyed over one quarter of the yard. Half the cruisers near completion are gone."

"Very well ensign, order the rest of the fleet to hit the yard itself, then once the generators are down, have the fighter squadrons pick them off."

"Aye sir."

"Sisko to remaining fleet, attack pattern Epsilon-7 target ships near completion first. Engage at full impulse."

A chorus of acknowledgments came over the comm. The still large allied fleet hit the yard with a vengeance. Torpedoes, phasers, pulse phasers and disrupters tore into Jem'Hadar ships and stations. Within moments the last ship that had just been started was vaporized. Meanwhile the Klingon cruisers had destroyed all the small generators for the weapon platforms which are now inert. The fighter squadrons had finished off the small enemy fleet and split again into sections and hit the inactive platforms. Meanwhile all Defiant-class ships opened up on the armed cloning facilities. Miranda and Soyuz-class ships also joined the fight. (When the war started Starfleet brought many mothballed ships back into service with modern weapons and technology.)

"Ensign, dispatch the U.S.S. Crazyhorse, tell them to go around the perimeter of the yard and take out the sensor net. All other ships break and attack any hostile target, fire at will I repeat fire at will. All Akira class ships fire chain reaction pulsars." Fifteen red pulsars shot out and bounced between several ships damaging and destroying several enemy ships and stations. Another hour of combat and the major shipyard was destroyed.

"Sisko to the fleet, well done, set a course for the wormhole and engage."

"Sir, message from Strike Force Bravo, they say the Elites have destroyed one garrison and are returning to base as have the UNSC."

"Very well."


	15. Chapter 15 Strike Force Bravo

Chapter 15 Strike Force Bravo-Part 1

_Captain's Log Stardate 54592.3: The Federation and Klingon fleets have engaged Dominion shipyards along the new perimeter around the wormhole. The UNSC and Elites have been charged with eliminating the two garrisons in a nearby system. According to reports these garrisons are heavily defended and have as many as 10,000 troops assigned to them. If anything has shown me in this war it's that we need every man we can possibly have on the ground fighting. _

Captain Miranda Keyes sat on her chair on the bridge of the Autumn. Her thoughts on the upcoming battle were interrupted by the communications officer.

"Captain, we're getting a message from Strike Force Alpha, they've destroyed the first two targets, have regrouped and are moving toward the primary target."

"Very well ensign, what's our ETA to our target?"

"Approximately ten minutes ma'am."

"And the Elites?"

"They are five minutes to their target."

Keyes pressed a button on her chair "Engineering, this is the bridge I want every bit of speed you can give me."

"Acknowledged Captain." Replied the chief engineer.

"Cortana, have you looked over the intelligence reports yet?"

"Yes Captain," the holographic woman appeared on a pedestal near a table in the back of the bridge. "Our target is the Jem'Hadar barracks, here." She highlighted a portion of the planet now shown holographically on the table. "According to reports made by the Klingons and our own prowlers the base is heavily shielded and carries approximately ninety-five hundred Jem'Hadar and another five hundred Vorta administrators. I've already found a suitable location to drop our troops." She highlighted another portion not far from the garrison. "In space it is protected by three cruisers and a squadron of fighters. Shouldn't be too hard to take them out. Our problem will be the base's phasers, they can reach into space, if we deploy our pelicans and phantoms there are a good chance they'll be shot down." She showed a simulation of the fleet's engagement in space, then the attempted landing by drop-ship. "I recommend an archer bombardment while we're deploying our forces it should disrupt their sensors enough that our drop-ships can slip through and drop vehicles and troops off at the landing site."

"Very well."

Keyes picked up a padd nearby; it had her fleet manifest on it.

UNSC FORCES ATTACHED TO STRIKE FORCE BRAVO

_Three Mako-class Corvette refits (see folder for details)_

_Five refit-class UNSC Frigates (see folder for details)_

_Six refit-class UNSC Destroyers (see folder for details)_

_Two Marathon-class Cruiser refits (see folder for details)_

_Three Halcyon-class Cruiser refits (see folder for details)_

_One Super-class Carrier refit (see folder for details)_

_Two Iowa-class battleships (see folder for details)_

_One Helljumper-class troop transport (see folder for details)_

(The refit designation was given to ships fitted with Federation technology mainly shields, weapons and transporters.)

She turned to Cortana "We can have the Halcyon cruisers hit the Jem'Hadar cruisers. Then have the corvettes take out the fighters while the rest of the fleet lands its troops. Once the enemy cruisers have been taken out we'll drop our troops while the Marathon cruisers bombard the shield with archer missiles and MAC rounds."

"A sound strategy Captain, I'll relay the orders." A moment passed and she said "Done."

"Captain, we're dropping out of slip-space in one minute."

"Very well, Cortana bring the ship to Combat Alert Alpha, and get the Colonel he'll be in charge on the ground."

"Yes ma'am." Then over the comm. "Attention all personnel, please report to your action stations, Red Alert I say again Red Alert this is no drill." At the same time she sent orders for Lieutenant Munro of the Hazard team and Master Chief SPARTAN-117 to report to the bridge.

"Standby to drop out of slip-space….now." ordered the Captain.

Twenty-three ripples in space appeared and the small fleet of ships turned toward the space defenses. The three Halcyon-class cruisers powered their MAC guns and fired. Three streaks of light shot out. The Jem'Hadar cruisers were holed through. Meanwhile the Mako-class corvettes went after the fighters.

"Cortana, have the _Knoxville_ and _Nashville_ use their transporters to board those cruisers. We need as many spare parts as we can get right now."

"Yes ma'am"

The two battleships surrounded the cruisers, which were firing off the occasional shot but didn't do any real damage due to the thick armor. Within moments the cruisers were boarded. Helljumpers and Marines trotted down hallways eliminating the remaining crew.

Ten minutes later Cortana reported "Captain, the Makos report that they've taken out the last fighters."

"Very well, have the fleet form up; begin beaming our troops to the designated coordinates. When they're ready have the fleet fire their weapons on the base at the same time have them launch their pelican drop-ships and HEV pods."

Ten minutes later two dozen streaks of light and several thousand smoke plumes descended to the surface. At the same time hundreds of drop pods and drop ships descended to an already secured landing zone. With boots on the ground the fleet resumed its orbit and began patrolling the area with its fighter compliment.

Five minutes later two figures appeared in the back of the bridge.

"Captain, Lieutenant Munro and Master Chief SPARTAN-117 reporting as ordered." Said Munro

"Good to see you both." Gesturing to a man in the back she said "I think you all remember each other."

"How could I forget you? By the way I still don't do bits and pieces." Said the man

"Good to see you again Sergeant Johnson or should I say Colonel Johnson." Replied Murno

"Good to see you sir." The Chief saluted the new Colonel.

"Do away with the formality here, I'll be in charge of the ground op, I'm heading down there right now."

"Good luck gentlemen."

The trio turned and got on a transporter pad in the back of the bridge and disappeared in blue light.

On the ground there was still a heavy Jem'Hadar presence near the landing zone, so a squad of marines was sent to eliminate them which they did with ease.

"Autumn, this is Colonel Johnson, landing zone secured you can bring down reinforcements anytime."

"_Acknowledged."_

In the distance he could see streaks of smoke and light impacting a shield. The shield seemed to be holding. Meanwhile he also saw dozens of Pelican drop ships along with a scattering of Phantoms. The Pelicans dropped vehicles, troops and supplies off. While all this was happening he spotted a slightly larger vessel descending to the ground.

"That's our command center, Lieutenant, Chief, let's go!"

"Aye sir."

All three soldiers ran towards the newly built building. When they got inside Munro was amazed.

"This is what we call a firebase Lieutenant, from here we can direct the battle, order more troops and build up a defense." Said Johnson

As they spoke a new reactor came down along with three supply pads and two air pads. Turrets were also added to the base perimeter. Then two more vehicle depots were brought down. A number of Warthogs were already built and several were having chain guns installed on them. The other were out on patrol along a perimeter. Johnson told the depot to build several Cougar armed troop transports and Scorpion tanks. "Chief, Lieutenant, take Blue team and go in the first convoy to the base I'll have another three convoys ready in a minute, they'll follow you in."

"Yes sir."

The Chief and Lieutenant went outside and got into a Command Cougar, this model had additional armor and a shielding system. The other models only had armor but were armed with several antipersonnel weapons. It and four other Cougars approached the base from the south. "_Chief, the other convoys are on their way, they'll attack from the North, East and West. I also have Sky-hawks and Scorpions inbound."_ Said Colonel Johnson

"Roger that sir." Turning to the communication specialist in the transport he said "Have 1st platoon hit the left flank, 2nd and 3rd platoon hit the right, Blue team will hit the middle."

"Yes sir."

The door opened and the Chief and Lieutenant jumped out. They saw the other platoons hitting their assigned places along the base. "There's an entrance." Yelled Munro

"Let's go!" said the Chief

Both teams ran up to the door, one of the SPARTANs placed a door breach charge on the hatch. "Breach charge set….CLEAR!!"

There was a loud bang as the door imploded. The two teams of soldiers rushed inside only to be met by several teams of Jem'Hadar. The two teams took cover and returned fire downing several enemies. But there were still too many, they were pinned down. "This is Lieutenant Munro, requesting assistance at the south central entrance."

"_Lieutenant, this is Cortana, hold your position, reinforcements are on the spoke."_

"Right."

A moment later a five-man fire team rushed in behind the two teams already there. They threw grenades and helped the Hazard team and Blue team finish off the remaining guards. "Thanks, wouldn't have lasted much longer." Said Munro

"No problem, Lieutenant." Said the Sergeant

"Let's go we need to take this sector before reinforcements get here." Said the Chief

The soldiers moved deeper into the base encountering heavy resistance. They got to the center and planted the charges. "This is SPARTAN-117 to Alpha base, the charges are set."

"_Roger that, all UNSC forces pull back I repeat pull back to Alpha base."_ Ordered Johnson

Pelicans and Phantoms flew over the perimeter of the base picking up whatever troops they could, others jumped into warthogs and Cougars and drove away. Fifteen minutes later sensors registered a massive explosion in the base. "Alpha base, this is Cortana, status report."

"_We're good ma'am, all personnel present and accounted for you can begin extraction. Recommend beaming injured personnel up first." reported Johnson_

"Acknowledged, wounded being evacuated now. Standby to transport."

"_Acknowledged."_

The three men disappeared in blue light as several transports rose from the ground bringing with it the wounded. Amazingly not a single life was lost. The base was evacuated in six hours with all buildings back aboard ship and ready for the next deployment. On the planet the only sign there was ever intelligent life is the big crater where the Jem'Hadar base used to be.


	16. Chapter 16 Strike Force Bravo part 2

Chapter 16 Strike Force Bravo Part 2

The Arbiter sat in the shipmaster's chair of the old but venerable assault carrier _Shadow of Intent_. His medium sized fleet was on its way to another garrison. This one was defended by multiple cruisers and attack squadrons; it had a shield generator that could project a field which could deflect all but the most powerful weapons the Elites had. He had a Starfleet PADD next to him detailing the numbers of ships and soldiers under his command.

Elite Forces Attached to Strike Force Bravo

_Two Super-Carriers_ _(See folders for details)_

_Five Cruisers (See folders for details)_

_Four Assault Carriers (See folders for details)_

_Ten CCS-class Battle-Cruisers (See folder for details)_

_Seven Frigates (See folder for details)_

_Three Destroyers (See folder for details)_

_One Helljumper-class troop transport (See folder for details)_

"Arbiter we're in range of the target, exiting slip-space in thirty seconds." Said his Elite helmsmen

"Very well, all ships formation Alpha, protect the _Iwo Jima_ at all costs it is carrying the bulk of our ground forces." He replied.

Thirty-two circles of light pierced the blackness of space.

"Report." Said the Arbiter.

"Multiple Jem'Hadar ships detected. Cruisers and Fighters, standard patrol formation." Replied the sensor operator.

"Good, all cruisers, launch fighters and fire at will, burn their cowardly hides! Tell the _Iwo Jima_ to stay behind us." ordered the Arbiter

"Yes Arbiter."

Multiple plasma torpedoes fired and energy projectors spun up. Thirty-one Elite ships fired and an equal amount of Jem'Hadar Cruisers were damaged. The Elites fired again and again until the Cruisers were out of commission.

"Arbiter, multiple attack squadrons inbound."

"Have our fighters intercept, swarm them."

"Yes sir."

"Fleetmaster Vadumee, I think you can handle things from here, I'm going over to the _Iwo Jima_ to lead our troops in battle against the Jem'Hadar."

"Yes Arbiter."

The Arbiter got up and headed into a hallway, on a nearby comm. panel he opened a channel to the Iwo Jima. A human captain appeared on the screen. "Captain, I'm coming over in a Seraph fighter."

"_Acknowledged, we'll have a landing bay prepped by the time you get here."_

"Good."

With that the Arbiter cut the channel and headed down to the hangers. He jumped into his personal Seraph, now modified with Federation technology, and began the startup sequence. "Arbiter to Shadow of Intent, requesting launch."

"_Acknowledged Arbiter, you are clear to takeoff, may the gods protect you."_

Without reply the Arbiter piloted the Seraph out of the bay and into a fantastic light show. Weaving and dodging his way through a massive dogfight between his Seraph fighters and the larger Jem'Hadar attack fighters. He reached the rear of the fight and spotted the Iwo Jima. He set a course for the landing bay but soon noticed an attack ship on his tail. He juked left and right to avoid its phaser. At the same time he opened a comm. channel. "_Iwo Jima_, this is the Arbiter, I'm bringing a little company. "

"_Acknowledged, we've got the welcome mat open, you're cleared for bay three."_

"Acknowledged."

He juked his fighter again avoiding a phaser beam half the size of his ship. Suddenly the phaser arrays on the Iwo Jima opened up. Starfleet blue phasers flashed all around him. His ship was rocked by an explosion behind him.

"_Arbiter, Iwo Jima, your company has left the building, welcome aboard."_

"Thank you for the assistance."

His fighter flew into the hanger bay and slowed to a hover almost instantly. He set the ship down gently then hopped out. A Starfleet Lieutenant met him at the entrance. "Welcome aboard Arbiter, if you'll come with me, the Captain wants to see you on the bridge."

"Very well, led the way."

The Lieutenant led him to a nearby turbolift. They entered the lift turned and the Starfleet officer said "Deck one, bridge."

The turbolift shot up the tube. In a few moments they arrived at the bridge. In the distance he could see the battle dying down but still furious. The Arbiter walked up beside the Captain. He stood and turned to him. "Captain Crichton, it's a pleasure to have you aboard."

"Captain Crichton, you have a fine ship here. When do we land?"

"Once the surrounding space is secured we'll send down our troops. Our ship's AI Sheena has already selected a landing zone for your troops. We also have a command center and other buildings on standby."

"Good I'm going to the hanger bays you may launch whenever you're ready."

"Yes sir."

The Arbiter left the bridge and headed down to the landing bays.

Meanwhile the fighters had mopped up the last of the Jem'Hadar attack fighters and were surrounding the planet. The _Iwo_ _Jima_ took up a stationary orbit above the landing zone. Its compliment of Phantoms and Pelicans roared out of its bays and headed towards a landing zone fast being secured.

First several teams of marines, Starfleet troops and Elites with modified shields beamed down. Then another dozen HEV and EEVs dropped from the sky. The site was secured within moments due to the lack of Jem'Hadar patrols in the area. The Phantoms and Pelicans roared in and a Command Center building ship landing dropped its prefabricated building and reactor and headed back to the ship. The Arbiter met with the Field Master who would direct the battle from the Command Center.

"How many enemy troops are in the base?" The Arbiter asked.

"Well over ten thousand, if reports are to be believed. We'll need a great number of troops just to get in the front door. I've already got a squadron of Ghosts and the Humans Warthogs on reconnaissance" Replied the Field Master.

"Good. I suggest heavy air support. We'll need it." Said the Arbiter

"I have several dozen Hornets and Banshees standing by. I also have two Scarabs coming down from orbit." Replied the Field Master

"Ahhhhhhhhh good that'll ease the odds against us. The Jem'Hadar will not be prepared for an armored assault such as ours." Replied the Arbiter

The Arbiter left the Command building and boarded the Scarabs now on the surface. The two Scarabs lumbered their way toward the Jem'Hadar base. A fleet of Pelicans and Phantoms flew over head but slowed enough that they didn't rush ahead. Behind the Scarabs on the ground was another fleet of Wraiths, Scorpions, Specters and Cougars carrying the majority of ground troops.

As the large allied force neared the base its defenses powered up. But the massive ground phasers couldn't be lowered far enough to pick off the air support. A massive Jem'Hadar army assembled in front of the base, hastily set up barricades and prepared for a massive assault. The Jem'Hadar First, normally confident, was nervous. The Dominion had never encountered a force with armored infantry he didn't think they would be able to hold out even with his massive garrison. Turning to his second he said "Send a message to the nearest Dominion outpost, tell them we need reinforcements immediately."

"Yes, First." He replied.

The Scarabs stopped just in front of the barriers. The main weapons powered up and blew large gashes in the side of the base. The Arbiter, deciding that infantry could finish the job ordered the Scarabs back a little and to provide fire support when needed. Meanwhile the fleet of Pelicans and Phantoms arrived and dropped their troops off. A moment later the other ground vehicles arrived disgorging even more troops. The Arbiter dismounted the Scarab and pulled his two plasma rifles out and aimed at the Jem'Hadar positions. Through the comm. he shouted "Warriors, prepare for combat!!!"

As one the infantry opened up. Plasma, lead, and phaser fire ripped into Jem'Hadar positions. They fell one by one, their return fire ripped into the allied infantry dropping a few but not really affecting them. Closer and closer the allies inched towards the base, more and more Jem'Hadar were dropping. Soon it came to hand to hand as the allies overran the first line of Jem'Hadar defenses. Humans, Elites, other Starfleet troopers, flooded into the base through the gashes made by the Scarabs. A team of Elites and Humans had secured a corridor to the middle of the base. A bomb on an antigravity lift came through the bomb was activated. It had rudimentary AI to prevent the Jem'Hadar from disarming it. Once the bomb was secured, the allies left in a hurry, they reboarded their vehicles, then turned and headed away at full speed. Wounded were transported immediately saving them all and like the Human's attack on the other base, not a single casualty was reported. As allied forces were evacuated, a large plasma explosion registered on sensors. Where the base used to be, there was only a large crater.

The Arbiter now back aboard the Shadow of Intent, walked into the bridge. He turned to the Fleetmaster. "Inform the other element of Strike Force Alpha that we have engaged and destroyed the Jem'Hadar."

"Yes Arbiter" a moment passed "message sent."


	17. Chapter 17 Intelligence Report

Chapter 17-Intelligence Report

Admirals Hood and Ross, Captains Sisko, Keyes and Picard, Lieutenants Johnson and Munro, the Chief, Arbiter, and various allied commanders were called together for an emergency meeting on Bajor at the request of the UNSC. The Bajorans allowed the commanders to use the minister's assembly hall for the meeting. A holographic projector was set up, and the hall was swept several times for listening devices. Once the senior officers were assembled an ONI Commander stood and addressed them.

"Gentlemen thank you for coming. We have a major situation on our hands." He began. The holographic projector spun up and an image familiar to most of them appeared. There was dead silence.

"This object was found by a UNSC Prowler, not too long ago in the Gamma Quadrant. Sensors confirmed what most of you are probably thinking. It's another Halo."

There was a cough from the audience then "SAY WHAT???!!!?!?!?!?"

"We thought the Halos were only native to our galaxy. But it appears there are some in this one too. After the Prowler took these images, it moved to another nearby star system this one also uninhabited and found another Halo."

The image from the holo-projector changed to another Halo but this one had some differences.

"At this one, the Prowler detected major Jem'Hadar activity. A closer look at the surface revealed this one overrun with Flood. The Prowler left the area after intercepting transmissions between the surface and the Fleet in orbit. The Jem'Hadar were having their first encounters with the Flood. Now for those of you unfamiliar with the Halos and the Flood, there is a detailed report on the PADDs in front of you. I suggest you read them well. Plans are already in motion to Nova-bomb one of the Halos, the other will require a physical presence, so a small Fleet will be sent to this one along with the Allies top scientists and AIs. Now for purposes of distinction and to avoid confusion, the Halo with a Jem'Hadar presence will be designated Gamma Halo, the other as yet unexplored Halo will be designated Epsilon Halo. Are there any questions? No? Very well, obviously none of this goes outside this room for now; there will be a briefing at 0800 hours tomorrow. Thank you. Dismissed." Concluded the officer.

As the projector spun down, the different commanders talked among themselves about the threat. Some suggested tactics and strategies to each other. Several ONI operatives were in the hall, recording all discussions and suggestions for the upcoming fight. The Chief walked out in silence. "The Flood, and this time, they could have access to transporters if they capture a Jem'Hadar ship. It'll be Halo all over again" Said Cortana

"Time to finish the fight….again." the Chief smiled at his own little joke.


	18. Chapter 18 Preparations

Chapter 18- Preparations

At 0800 hours the next morning the same commanders met in the same hall. Again ONI and Starfleet Intelligence officers were sweeping the hall for listening devices. Again the hall was sealed. Everyone took their seats and the same ONI Commander stood up again.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming."

Again the projector spun up and an image of the recently found Halos was projected into the middle of the room.

"As we discussed yesterday these two Halos were found not long ago by a UNSC Prowler in the Gamma Quadrant. The threat to the galaxy is obvious. To this end, Allied Command has agreed on the following mission. A small, fast ship will warp in-system…here." He said highlighting a spot near the Flood-infested and Jem'Hadar invaded Halo. Its surface pockmarked with craters from orbital bombardment.

"The vessel will deploy a Nova bomb and warp out again. Now we recognize the uneasiness of our Federation allies when it comes to weapons of mass destruction, so the ship will be crewed by the best of the UNSC Prowler Corps."

At that, many Starfleet officers sighed in relief that they would not be the ones to deploy such a weapon.

The Commander smiled "Very well then, your ship assignments are being handed out to you now." He said as several intelligence officers handed PADD. to all the commanders in attendance, another intelligence officer walked in and whispered something in the Commander's ear.

"We just received word from a Prowler stationed near Epsilon Halo; a massive Jem'Hadar Fleet has discovered this one too." Said the officer.

The Commander nodded and raised his voice "May I have your attention once more. We just received word that a massive Jem'Hadar Fleet has located Epsilon Halo. Obviously we don't want them releasing the Flood or finding these Halos true purpose. Time is of the essence gentlemen we need to get moving quickly."

The respective commanders beamed back to their ships and began issuing fleet orders. Klingon, Starfleet, UNSC, and Elite ships began pre-battle checks, especially on critical systems. Then the eight hundred strong fleet entered the wormhole, jumped to warp and slip-space ready to finish this last fight.


	19. Chapter 19 Operation Nova

Chapter 19 Operation Nova

A Federation Delta-Flyer-class shuttle came out of warp dropped its payload, jumped back into warp and was out of the system in ten seconds. The bomb exploded ten seconds later taking the Halo, Flood and Jem'Hadar Fleet with it. Thus Operation Nova was an unparalleled success or so the allies thought. While the Jem'Hadar had been busy with the Flood on the ground, the Flood managed to overwhelm a fighter that had landed. The fighter managed to jump out of the system toward a large Jem'Hadar outpost. Meanwhile the Allied fleet was nearing the site of Epsilon Halo.


	20. Chapter 20 Operation Disinfection

Chapter 20 Operation Disinfection (Space Battle and Initial Ground Contact)

An eight-hundred strong allied fleet came out of warp and slipspace near Epsilon Halo. On the Defiant Chief O'Brian scanned the system. "I'm picking something up a large Dominion fleet in orbit above the Halo."

"How large?"

"Twelve hundred-fifty ships."

"Almost two-to-one odds which I'll take. Lieutenant Nog order the fleet to assume attack formation Alpha-1."

"Aye sir."

"Contact the Autumn and have Cortana calculate MAC gun velocities. All UNSC and Elite ships to target battleships and warships. All other ships concentrate fire on the attack fighters."

"_Cortana to Sisko, MAC vectors calculated to hit with spread of Archer II-class missiles. Elite Plasma turrets warming, standing by to fire in three minutes."_

"Acknowledged, Lieutenant order all attack fighters to swarm the larger Jem'Hadar attack ships, tactical pattern Beta try to draw their attack fighter into our fleet so we can surround them."

"Aye Captain, fighter squadrons in position, UNSC Longswords and Elite Seraph fighters have also joined formation."

"Sisko to attack fighters, full impulse, engage."

"_Roger that engaging."_

The screen showed hundreds of Federation fighters, UNSC Longswords and Elite Seraph fighters flying into the Jem'Hadar fleet; they swarmed the larger enemy attack fighters. The UNSC ships dropped their payloads on several fighters destroying them. Soon the fighters broke off and headed back toward the allied fleet. A hundred Jem'Hadar ships pursued them. The fighters flew into the fleet closely pursued by the enemy.

"Fire." Ordered Sisko

The Fleet now surrounding the duped enemy fighters fired their phasers and point defense weapons destroying all enemy fighters that had followed the allied fighters. This maneuver cleared most of the Jem'Hadar fleet out and the UNSC and Elite ships had clear fields of fire at any Warship or Battleship. Then two hundred MAC rounds of various sizes and thousands of Archer II missiles flashed through space impacting Jem'Hadar shields and punching holes clean through several Warships. Some rounds went through multiple Jem'Hadar fighters maneuvering in front of the shots. Those just turned into massive buckshot. Impacting and damaging several more. At the same time two hundred plasma torpedoes shot through space and melted several ship hulls.

"Captain, sensors indicate the presence of several thousand Jem'Hadar troops on the ground they control over forty percent of the installation. It looks like they're close to releasing the Flood. They have digging equipment." Reported O'Brian.

"We'll need to finish the job up here quickly, Sisko to Autumn, Cortana find a good landing zone for our troops. Sisko to fleet full impulse engage any hostile target fire at will. Mr. O'Brian, lock weapons on the nearest enemy vessel and fire." Ordered Sisko

As one the fleet moved toward the Jem'Hadar ships, photon and plasma torpedoes flashed through space, more MAC rounds struck the larger Battleships, Klingon Bird of prey squadrons and Defiant-class starships engaged Jem'Hadar fighters. All the other ships and fighters swarmed the remaining Battleships and warships. Several enemy vessels were disabled, boarded and captured by crack Starfleet, Klingon, UNSC and Elite troops. Negh'Var Battleships engaged Jem'Hadar Warships and Battleships, Vor'cha-class cruisers entered the mix as well. With the UNSC fleet now bolstered by ten Iowa-class warships. These ships flashed through the fight, their torpedo and missiles flashing through space non-stop. After three hours of continuous fighting the most of the Jem'Hadar fleet had been captured or destroyed. With the space above cleared ten Helljumper-class troop transports and the ten Iowa-class ships along with any other ships landed their troops on the surface of Halo. Air superiority was quickly established. The Jem'Hadar had few anti-air defenses. So many patrols were wiped out by strafing Banches and Hornets. Hundreds of troops were beamed down in an instant. The secured a landing zone were a dozen heavy bases were established, more buildings and reactors were brought down. Turrets were built and warthog and Ghost patrols were established. Soon the Allies controlled the other sixty percent of the surface. Johnson was in charge of all troops on the installation below. Every trooper had shield belts on and activated.

Soon intelligence pinpointed the location of the silent cartographer, the map room of the installation. Unfortunately that particular facility was overrun with Jem'Hadar troops. So the Chief, Blue team and the Hazard team supported by three platoons of Helljumpers, Klingons and Elites would invade the island from all points. A force of ten pelicans and phantoms would invade from one side of the island and Starfleet and Klingon troops would beam down to the other end.


	21. Chapter 21 Silent Cartographer

Chapter 21 The Silent Cartographer

Ten phantoms and pelicans commanded by the Chief flew toward a beachhead filled with Jem'Hadar troops. The dropships strafed the ground twice then dropped their troops. _"It's gonna be hot get set to come out swinging….touchdown! hit it marines!!!"_ said the Pelican pilot

"Go, Go, Go!" said a sergeant

The Chief, Blue team and several marines jumped out of the pelicans opening fire on the Jem'Hadar troops on the beach. At the same time twelve HEV pods dropped from the sky landing on the beach. Twelve Helljumpers jumped out and joined the fight. More Elite troops joined after their phantoms dropped them off.

"_Munro to Chief"_

"Go ahead Lieutenant"

"_We've found a security sub-station and are attempting to shut it down. But we've encountered heavy resistance."_

"Acknowledged, the beach is almost secure we'll be entering the facility in a few minutes. Chief out."

He raised his rifle again and shot another Jem'Hadar then continued fighting.

At the same time the Elites and UNSC forces were assaulting the beach Starfleet and Klingon troops beamed down on the opposite end of the island. Phaser and disrupter fire crisscrossed the area. Eventually the Hazard team and two Klingons fought their way inside sub-station. This was crawling with Jem'Hadar. Munro took out a frag grenade and threw it. The Klingons threw disruptor grenades. Then they were on them, one Jem'Hadar after another fell from disruptor and phaser fire. In a few moments the team had reached a control panel. Munro hit the panel which would prevent the Jem'Hadar from locking them out.

_"Good work Lieutenant the Jem'Hadar won't be able to lock us out now."_ Said Cortana.

As soon as the beach was secured, a phantom picked up the few wounded and took them to a waiting hospital ship. Meanwhile specters and warthogs were dropped off at the beach. The troops boarded them and headed toward the installation. The enemy patrol, consisting of ten troops was no match for the passing allied vehicles and was chewed to pieces. Meanwhile Munro, the Hazard team and a dozen other troops were transported directly to the facility. When the Chief and Marines arrived they found them pinned down behind a log and tree. Their cover was quickly being eroded away. "Marines, let's give them a hand. Elites, around the corner." He ordered. The five warthogs drove up to the log and mowed down several dozen enemy troops the others took cover. The elites in their Specters went down the hill to the right and around the side of the entrance. They climbed the hill on the other side and assaulted the Jem'Hadar flank. Soon the allied troops had control of the outside of the island and the Chief, Blue team and the Hazard team and four other Elites went inside. The remaining troops set up defensive positions outside the entrance to the Cartographer.

As the Chief and his team went down into the structure they encountered heavy resistance. But still one Jem'Hadar after another went down from led, phaser fire, plasma rifle fire, or plasma swords. The Chief sent the Elites in a different direction doubling their chances of getting to the Cartographer. The Chief and Hazard team went down another ramp turned a corner and put down the Jem'Hadar on the ledge with a three round burst. The team spread out on the ledge, took out the remaining Jem'Hadar below. The Chief jumped down and beat them hand to hand very quickly. The team moved down a ramp and to the ground then around a corner and down another ramp with more Jem'Hadar. Those were taken out then the Chief turned to the right. He saw parts of a holo-graphic image of the Halo and behind it six Jem'Hadar holding against the four Elites coming their direction. The Chief tossed a grenade into their mix and took out three of them. The last three went down from rifle, phaser and plasma fire. The Chief nodded to the Elites and they took covering positions while the Chief hit the control panel.

"Analyzing…..Halo's control center is located…there….again it looks like some sort of temple or shrine." Said Cortana

"Ok let's go then." Replied the Chief

The team made their way back up to the top only meeting a few enemies they missed on the way down. A Phantom dropship picked them up while shipboard transporters moved the majority of troops off the island.

Assault on the Control Room

At first the original plan was to beam into the control room directly. But the Jem'Hadar have a massive dampening field in place so three Pelicans and two Phantoms will fly into the small canyon and drop troops off on the bridge spanning the canyon. Telsia Murphy and Blue team's sniper and an Elite sniper were dropped on a ledge vary high up from here they picked off several targets. The Elites also dropped off three banshees on the ledge so they could get off when all targets were gone. Meanwhile the main force landed on the bridge and disgorged its troops. The Chief and his team went right while the Elites went left. Soon the bridge was clear, the three snipers jumped in the banshees and headed down to the ground. They strafed the few patrollers outside the control room. The main force entered a door on the right of the bridge following the Chief and his team. Once on the ground they fought their way up the citadel, with the air support of the banshees over head. After intense fighting the Jem'Hadar outside the control room were eliminated. The group of twenty-five soldiers waited for the Chief to open the door. When he did Jem'Hadar boiled out. The troops again opened fire; troops went down on both sides due to limited cover. But eventually the Allies won out the group whittled down to fifteen troops continued into the control room area. A SPARTAN from Blue team spotted the dampening field generator nearby and blew it with two detonator packs. The wounded were then immediately transported onto orbiting hospital ships. "Chief to Defiant, requesting reinforcements at our position."

_"Standby Chief."_replied Sisko

A force of twenty troops beamed down, four from each ally.

With the door to the control room opened the group rushed in to find it....empty. "Strange, you would think the Jem'Hadar would have stationed a lot more troops here given what we know about their battle doctrine." stated Cortana

"Yes it is strange but we don't have time to think about it or speculate as to why." said the Chief. He took Cortana's chip out of his armor and inserted it into a control panel in the middle of the room. Her hologram appeared life-sized above it.

"Are you alright?" asked the Chief

"I'm fine; this Halo system is slightly different. Give me a second........" she replied putting her hand to her head as numbers flashed through her body. "Yes...ok....Chief we'll still need to destroy this Halo; it serves the same purpose as the others, but on a smaller scale. According to the records there are hundreds of Halos in this galaxy and about half of them have an outbreak of Flood on them. Luckily the monitors in this galaxy are more recently built and have controlled the outbreak and prevented them from getting off the Installations." she said. Then she looked off into the distance like she was seeing something through a camera. "Oh no, Chief we need to go right now. The Jem'Hadar have discovered the Flood, it's been released and is heading toward the surface under their positions." she said.

"Chief to Sisko, transport our group to Alpha base. Tell everyone to prepare for an imminent Flood attack." he said

"_Acknowledged Chief, the bases have been notified, standby to transport."_ replied Sisko


	22. Chapter 22 Stemming the Tide Parts 1 and

Chapter 22 Stemming the Tide

The Chief met with Lieutenant Munro and Colonel Johnson in the Command Center of Alpha Base. They were looking at a hologram of the few Jem'Hadar bases left on this Halo. "It looks like the Flood have taken out most of the Jem'Hadar bases." Said Johnson. "We'll need to prepare our own bases for the assault." Turning to a comm. specialist he said "Get me the Klingon, Starfleet and Covenant primary bases."

"Yes sir." He replied

In moments the Klingon, Starfleet and Covenant ground commanders were online. "Gentlemen, we have a problem, the Jem'Hadar are almost gone but the Flood is bound to come our way sooner or later we must be prepared for the attack. Make sure all your troops have shield generators on their uniforms. You also need to upgrade your base defenses as soon as you can. We'll all be networked together so if one base is under attack many bases can respond without leaving themselves defenseless. Field Master, it may be a good idea to deploy a Scarab to each of the Allies bases."

"_I have already requisitioned several Scarabs but it will take some time for them to be deployed from orbit. Our vehicles and buildings have also been prepared accordingly."_ Said the Elite Field Master

"_We've already upgraded our bases and vehicles as much as we could and built barriers for our troops to stay in and the Elites are lending us a shield generator for each of our bases."_ reported the Starfleet commander.

"_Same here, Colonel. The Klingon Empire is prepared; our warriors are ready and are equipped with the Federation shield protection. The Flood will fall before us! Qua'pla!!!"_ reported the Klingon commander.

"Good work gentlemen, now we just wait for the tide." Replied Johnson. He turned to the Chief "Chief, I need you to get to the farthest outpost, they'll probably get attacked first. We'll have air and orbital support standing by so don't hesitate to ask for it." To Munro he said "Same for you get out to the farthest Starfleet outpost and help them out. Go ahead and take command of it if you think you can handle it."

"Sir yes sir." Replied Munro.

Within five minutes both men were at their respective bases. All turrets were upgraded several warthogs, wolverines and scorpions were deployed to both outposts. Orbiting starships provided real-time images of the Flood's progress and would soon provide emergency medical evacuation. Soon the Flood began advancing on the allies. _"UNSC outpost Gamma, this is the starship Dallas, we're tracking large amounts of Flood headed your way."_

"Thanks for the update Dallas, Gamma out." Replied the outpost Commander. "Chief get your team out to the front lines, but keep an open comm. channel."

"Yes sir." Replied the Chief

Within moments blue team was on the front lines. The Chief could see hundreds of soldiers lining the perimeter of the outpost. He opened a general channel. "Listen up marines, these things are nasty and they have no battlefield tactics at all, it'll probably be a straight rush. Snipers, don't even bother, they've proved resistant to sniper rounds before. Get your assault rifles and join the front troops. All scorpions, concentrate your fire on groups don't waste rounds on individuals. Warthogs, gauss and chain gun, weapons free."

After the orders were given there was nothing to do but wait on the Flood. After fifteen minutes a private with his sniper rifle scouting the area with his scope yelled "Contacts. Chief, this is Private Jones on the south wall. Lots of surface contacts, multiple groups of infection forms, combat forms and carriers, and a few tank forms as well and something else. Something in the air."

"Hold your position private, Dallas this is the Chief, can you confirm sighting of Flood south of outpost Gamma?"

"_Acknowledged Chief, confirmed mass of Flood forms headed North towards the south end of the base."_

"Thanks Dallas, Gamma this is the Chief, recommend we move more troops and vehicles to the south wall."

"_Roger Chief I concur, 1__st__ and 3__rd__ platoons, reinforce the south wall. 4__th__ armored platoon head there too. Bring the southern turrets online. Artillery, standby for fire missions. Get the Hornets, Hawks, and Banshees in the air too."_ Said the outpost commander.

"_Outpost Gamma this is Cortana, UNSC Pillar of Autumn-A and Cruiser Knoxville standing by. MAC rounds available at your request."_

"_Acknowledged."_

As more orders were given ten turrets popped out of the ground on the southern quarter and turned toward the Flood. Two platoons of marines and a platoon of vehicles moved to the south wall. Soon the Flood was in firing range. "All units, open fire, I repeat fire at will." Said the Chief as he and his SPARTANs reached another position. Sheets of led went downrange. Scores of infection forms bounced, scurried and popped. Combat forms went down from the sheets of led coming their way. Warthogs with chain guns were mowing down group after group of Flood. The Scorpions were killing even more. But there was still too many. "Artillery, this is Master Chief SPARTAN-117, requesting fire mission, twenty meters south of my position over."

"_Roger, Chief, fire mission on route."_

Then there was the scream of metal through air then multiple explosions as artillery rounds hit the Flood lines. Then suddenly from troops on the southeast wall, "What's that? Look out. The Flood has its own air support?!!?!?!" Flood swarm and bomber forms flew over strafing ground troops and dropping Flood growth pods. Wolverines were there however and quickly took down most of them with the rest falling to ground fire and the recently arrived Hawks, Hornets and Banshees. The growth pods were instantly incinerated by flamethrower-wielding marines. Scorpion tanks fired into the Flood ranks again, killing even more. "Outpost Gamma this is the Chief we need more support out here."

"_Standby Chief, ODSTs inbound and a present from the Elite Field Master as well."_ Replied the outpost Commander.

A dozen HEV pods dropped down to the ground, a single ODST jumped out of each one and instantly added their rifles to the ones already firing at the Flood. Then from the west a scarab was soon in view. It lumbered toward the enemy lines and opened fire with its main gun carving a trench in the Flood lines. _"Outpost Gamma to Knoxville and Pillar of Autumn, requesting MAC support, coordinates are being transmitted now."_

"_Acknowledged outpost, MAC rounds away."_ Replied Cortana

Six bolts of light impacted the main Flood force, significantly reducing their numbers. All this time that UNSC ordinance is going downrange, the mass of combat forms were returning fire with Jem'Hadar plasma rifles, but thanks to the marines personal shields all troops were still alive and fighting although running out of ammo quickly. "Chief to outpost, we're running out of ammo here, down to our last clips."

"_Standby Chief, ammo supply pods inbound from Knoxville."_ Replied the outpost commander

After one minute, a dozen more pods dropped from orbit. But these pods weren't filled with troops; they were filled with ammo, battle rifle and assault rifle ammo along with a few power cells for the few compression rifles among them. The troops covered each other as one went to fill up with ammo while another kept firing. Three Shortsword bombers flew over the Flood formation killing hundreds of infection forms and another hundred combat forms. The Scarab again fired its main cannon at the Flood, killing more forms, tank, ranged, stalker, carrier, even stealth and transport forms all incinerated under the heat of the cannon. Artillery shells were constantly raining down on the Flood. But it seemed as though for every form that was killed another dozen took its place. Then the Chief ordered "Grenades, as many as you can throw as fast as you can throw on my mark……mark!" A few dozen frag grenades were thrown into the Flood army. They went off killing many combat forms. There were a few crates of frag grenades nearby which gave the Chief an idea. Turning to the sergeant in charge of a squad he asked "Who are the best grenade throwers among you?"

"That would be us sir." Said the sergeant of another squad "We were all the best at throwing grenades in basic, and we all played baseball when we were kids, and we were all pitchers."

"Excellent, have your men stand next to those crates and just keep throwing grenades, try to aim for groups, everyone else will handle the stragglers." Replied the Chief

"Yes sir, you heard the man start pitching." Said the Sergeant

The squad of marines stood behind the lines chucking grenade after grenade until all the crates were used up then they rejoined the front lines and started shooting again.

After an hour of continuous fire by dozens of marines, vehicles and aircraft the Flood army was finally whittled down to a few hundred forms of every kind. The Chief ordered a few squads to flank the enemy and use pistols to take them down from a distance. Soon however, the last infection form popped and all weapons fire stopped. No one moved for thirty seconds. "Chief to Outpost Gamma, all hostiles have been eliminated request orbital confirmation."

"_Acknowledged Chief, standby for confirmation."_

"_Outpost Gamma, this is Cortana sensors show no Flood forms within a hundred kilometers of your position. Well done."_ Said Cortana. With that report, Outpost Gamma was clean.

______________________Stemming the tide part 2 _____________________________

Then a call came through from the Starfleet outpost three hundred clicks east of Outpost Gamma. _"This is Starfleet Outpost Beta-9; sensors show a massive Flood army heading our way, require any and all assistance. We only have a few dozen troops assigned to us we'll be overrun in no time."_

"_Beta-9, this is UNSC Alpha Base, standby reinforcements incoming."_

"_Beta-9, this is Elite force Charlie 1 we're inbound to your position, standby."_

"_Klingons, on our way."_

As soon as the call had gone out the allies responded instantly. Dozens of Pelicans and Phantoms dropped multiple squads of Marines and Elites near the outpost. More Klingons were beamed straight to the outpost from orbiting starships. Two dozen ODST drop pods landed on the perimeter. A scarab lumbered into view and took up position near the outpost. More Starfleet troops beamed over as well as the Hazard Team. Soon the garrison of the tiny outpost swelled to over five hundred allied troops. Then dozens of Wraiths, Scorpions, Wolverines, Cobras and Warthogs were dropped off as well as four Elephant mobile bases. More marines came out of those. Repeating phaser cannons were set up as well as shade plasma turrets and fifty-caliber machine guns. Even the Elite Flagship _Shadow of Intent_ was hovering overhead its gravity lift putting down a hundred more troops. Soon preparations were cut off however as the starship Seattle registered two full Flood armies; complete with their Flood Swarm and Bomber forms. _"Beta-9, this is the Starship Seattle, sensors show more than a million Flood forms headed your way from the east, good luck down there." _

"_Acknowledged Seattle thanks."_ Replied the outpost commander. Even the Chief was there directing last-minute preparations. The Scarab lumbered over to the allied troops and covered them with its bulk. As soon as the Flood came within weapons range the vehicles lit them up. Scores of chain gun, tank rounds, plasma mortar rounds, plasma turret, repeating pulse phaser fire went down range, eliminating over one hundred thousand Flood forms. A console on the outpost commander's screen denoted the number of allied troops and assets verses the number of Flood forms. An exact number of enemy troops was available as the starships overhead could distinguish between the different forms and how many. That number was falling fast but not fast enough. _"All units, continuous fire, don't let up at all I don't care if the barrels overheat I want those Flood off my lawn!!"_ ordered the commander.

Then the Flood's air support came over, but the troops on the ground were protected for the most part by the Scarab's bulk. Ten ODSTs with shoulder-launched SAM missiles walked around on the outside walkway of the Scarab. They locked on to as many Flood forms as they could, fired, reloaded and fired again until their ammo was gone then they went back inside the Scarab. By this time UNSC and Covenant air support had arrived, Banshees, Hawks and Hornets hit the aerial Flood forms hard. Only a few bombers were able to drop growth pods into the troop ranks. But the pods never had a chance to unleash their infection forms as ten marines carrying flame-throwers surrounded them and burned the pods until there was nothing left. Then the Flood mass was within infantry weapons range. The Chief ordered all troops on the east wall to open fire. Klingon disruptor, Starfleet phaser, UNSC led, and Covenant plasma all went down range literally in sheets of fire. This made the number of Flood on the commanders screen fall even faster. But there were still too many. The Scarab opened fire cutting a trench in front of the allied troops burning hundreds of Flood into nothing. But they still got closer. The number of Flood on the commander's screen was just over half a million and still falling. Soon the troops had to call for the Shadow of Intent to glass the surrounding area. Within thirty seconds of the Carrier opening fire the Flood number was at zero. _"Starship Seattle, this is Beta-9 we show no hostiles in range can you confirm?"_ asked the outpost commander

"_Confirmed Beta-9, all Flood forms have been eliminated." _Replied the ship

"_UNSC Alpha base to all units prepare for immediate evacuation. Fleet Command has other plans for this Halo."_ Said Colonel Johnson.

With that order, Klingon and Starfleet troops were beamed up by the hundreds. Phantoms and Pelican dropships picked up more troops by the hundreds. More UNSC and Elite troops were also beamed up by the hundreds. Other dropships picked up vehicles by the dozens. In two hours not a single allied trooper remained on the surface. Allied bases had havoc-tactical nukes placed in them. This was good because as soon as the last trooper was beamed up and the last munitions removed from the surface, a Flood army of one billion forms overwhelmed the few automated defenses of the smaller outposts and larger bases. On the _Pillar of Autumn-A _Johnson was looking at a screen of the surface. He waited till all the outposts and bases were good and overrun then he pressed the button on the control pad in front of him. On the screen a miniature nova lit up the surface. All twenty major allied bases and all twenty smaller outposts were destroyed in an instant by the nukes. The Allied fleet left the system but left an object in orbit. As soon as the fleet jumped into warp and slipspace the device detonated, destroying the Halo and the billion-form Flood army.


	23. Chapter 23 Search and Destroy

Chapter 23 Search and Destroy

With the records Cortana obtained from Epsilon Halo, ONI, Starfleet Intelligence, Klingon Intelligence and the Elites own intelligence agency began the process of locating and eliminating all the Halos they could find especially the ones with a Flood infestation. UNSC Prowlers and Elite Stealth ships were dispatched to several Halos in both the Gamma and Alpha Quadrants. They all carried a payload of several nova bombs. A nova was left at each Halo then detonated destroying it and anything on its surface. The campaign to eliminate the Halos in both quadrants would take the rest of the war. The main allied fleet however continued its push deeper into Dominion territory. They also found out about an infestation at a Jem'Hadar outpost, a small fast ship transported a nuke onboard the space-station where the infection was. The nuke exploded taking the station and the Flood with it. But the Jem'Hadar base on the ground was not infected. A single UNSC cruiser dropped out of slipspace and bombarded the base with its MAC cannon until the base was nothing more than debris.


	24. Chapter 24 The Final Battle

Chapter 24 The Final Battle

The main allied armada continued its push into dominion territory eliminating shipyards, garrisons, cloning facilities and weapons manufacturing plants. Finally it came down to the Founders home-world which by now was surrounding by every remaining Jem'Hadar fighter, Warship and Battleship. The enemy fleet totaled over five thousand ships. The allies had to pull whole fleets away from regular duties just to come close to those numbers. Eventually the allies pulled together a fleet of five thousand even. The fleet went through the wormhole on route to the founder's home-world. Odo went with Captain Sisko in hopes that he could convince his people to surrender.

The allied fleet surrounded the planet all weapons were powered up. MAC cannons and Plasma torpedoes were aimed at the Battleships and Warships. Archers and Photon torpedoes locked onto the Jem'Hadar fighters. There were over three thousand of those. The planet was crawling with Jem'Hadar there would be no place to land should it come to landing forces. By Odo's request battle commencement was postponed. Sisko contacted the lead Battleship, and then put Odo on. Odo convinced the Jem'Hadar First to allow him to beam down. They allowed the _Defiant_ to come into transporter range and beam him down. Odo met with other shape-shifters who were suffering from the disease he was infected with by Section 31. He healed one, but the others refused citing fear of solids in general. They allowed him to beam back up. Odo sadly reported that they would have to destroy the remaining Jem'Hadar ships which would mean massive casualties.

The _Defiant_ returned to the fleet, took up position and waited. Then Cortana reported to Sisko. "Cortana to Sisko, MAC rounds and Plasma torpedoes were locked onto as many Battleships and Warships. Mainly Battleships, but a few Warships were targeted as well. Sisko hailed the lead vessel again and offered a surrender option one last time. But the Jem'Hadar First refused, "Victory is life." He said then cut the channel. "Sisko to attack fleet, UNSC and Covenant ships fire at will I repeat fire at will. All other ships provide cover fire." Ordered Sisko

Thousands of MAC rounds and Plasma Torpedoes flew into the Jem'Hadar fleet. An equal number of Battleships were destroyed bringing the number of enemy ships equal to the allies. Another MAC and Plasma torpedo salvo went out this time taking scores of Jem'Hadar fighters. "Sisko to attack fleet, attack pattern Gamma, Defiants and Klingon Bird of Preys engage fighters, Federation fighters, UNSC Longsword and Covenant Seraph-class fighters swarm the larger ships. Engage."

As one the fleet converged on the planet, tens of thousands of archer missiles and photon torpedoes flew into the fleet overwhelming Jem'Hadar shields and destroying several ships. The allied fleet converged on the enemy swarming many of the larger Battleships. After fifteen minutes of combat the battle degraded into an all out brawl for space above the planet. Whole squadrons of fighters were wiped out on both sides. More and more starships were destroyed. Boarding action was initiated on several ships. Dozens of ODSTs boarded several battleships. These ships were quickly captured and the guns turned on the enemy, the transponders were also modified to prevent friendly fire. After two hours of intense combat, only a few hundred Jem'Hadar ships remained. But there were still more allied ships then enemy ships. Sisko hailed the badly damaged Jem'Hadar flagship. He again offered to accept his surrender. _"The Founders have ordered me to surrender on one condition."_ He said

"Name it." Said Sisko

"_The Founders request that they be allowed to keep what ships we have left as a defensive force only. They have promised not to build additional ships and try to invade the Alpha Quadrant again. They also request that Odo become part of the Great Link."_

"As the Commander of all Allied Forces I hereby accept your surrender." Said Sisko he then opened a channel to the fleet. "Sisko to attack fleet, they've given the surrender order cease fire I repeat cease fire." He said

The fleet ceased fire and evacuated from the battle. Many ships were lost, several more were disabled, and those ships were towed away from battle. Sisko again contacted the Jem'Hadar First and requested that he meet him on the planet while Sisko got together a diplomatic team. The First agreed. Captains Sisko and Keyes, Admirals Hood and Ross, and the Arbiter were all beamed down to the planet to discuss terms of surrender. They all met with the Founder, a Vorta assistant and a Jem'Hadar First. The Terms of Surrender were drafted prior to departure and are as follows.

The Dominion must pull its troops off occupied worlds and congregate them at the Founder's home world.

The Dominion must cease all shipbuilding and weapons making activities which include the breeding of Jem'Hadar.

The Dominion may keep a defensive force of two hundred ships. The rest are to be given to the Allies as compensation for lost ships in the war.

The Dominion will be disbanded and will not attack other worlds to subjugate them. Financial restitution will also be made to the Allies.

The Founders accepted the terms and Odo joined them in the Great Link. A number of enemy ships were turned over to allied control and taken to allied shipyards in the Alpha quadrant and through the rift. These ships were mostly decommissioned and the resources used to build hundreds of ships and to repair those too badly damaged to be repaired otherwise. Within months ship numbers and shipbuilding capacity was back up to where it was prior to the war. By the end of the war the campaign to eliminate all the halos in this galaxy was nearly over. Meanwhile the Brutes began to stir up trouble again and the Elite put down a Brute rebellion and destroyed whatever space force they had left. They didn't invade the planet though, as a promise to the Federation that they would let the species live. But the Elites agreed on one condition: that if the Brutes stirred up trouble again they would glass the home world of the Brutes which the Federation agreed to.


End file.
